RWBY: An Enslaved Rose and a Useless Greek Fire
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Weiss Schnee, the princess of the kingdom of Atlas takes slave Ruby Rose to be her personal handmaiden. What she didn't expect from this was to eventually become much closer to the girl than she ever thought she would be. Over on the island of Patch, Yang and Pyrrha are best friends ("and NOTHING ELSE", according to them). They have separate endeavors that are more slice of life
1. Acquisition

Chapter One: Acquisition

 _The Kingdom of Atlas_

Weiss, princess of Atlas, sat atop her white silver throne. Her posture was perfect, her tone was strict, and her looks were perfect. She sat and watched as the guards brought in someone.

Weiss' princess gown, while not her favorite, was made specially for her by her grandmother, so she would wear it with pride. She quite admired the late queen Willow, ruler of Atlas. Her iron fist was matched only by her grace and compassion. She guided Atlas into peace. Weiss quite enjoyed that herself. Weiss' hair was snowy white, almost like the snow falling outside. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear day (like that would happen often in this sun forsaken kingdom). She wore light armor under her gown for protection's sake.

The guards brought in a person, throwing them facedown at Weiss' feet (well, more like the steps that lifted her throne about four feet from the normal floor. Weiss looked down at the person, taking in their appearance and judging them as her father had taught her.

The person was a female most definitely. She was a little scrawny, but didn't seemed to be that way due to starvation. She was curled into a ball, but Weiss noted she was probably taller than her (not that that was a feat, mind you). Her clothes, which consisted of what was left of a sleeveless dress, were tattered and had the slight odor of the dungeons on them. Her hands were cuffed with shackles that resembled arm bands that were four inches in width, held in front of her and connected by a short chain. She was barefoot and had small cuts in her feet and arms, though they seemed calloused enough. Clutched in her arms was a red scrap of fabric. Her hair was a wild, unkempt mop of ruby red hair. Within it were streaks of black, quite visible in the red. Tied around her mouth, Weiss could observe the gag they'd silenced her with. As to why, Weiss didn't know and both didn't care and probably didn't want to know. Small puddles fell from underneath, which were clearly tears.

Weiss looked down at her using her stern voice. She could tell the girl heard her.

"Look up," She commanded, the small girl looking up at her. Weiss blinked in shock. Her eyes were pure silver. There was once a story she'd heard, but couldn't recall it.

"What is your name?" Weiss demanded. The girl looked down, sniffling and crying once more, Weiss then remembering that she was gagged.

"Remove her gag," She demanded, a guard quickly doing so. The entire time it was being done, the girl clutched the fabric tighter.

"Tell me your name and tell me quickly," The princess said to the crying girl. The girl looked up to Weiss, tears streaming down her face through the dirt covering it.

"R-Ruby," She said in between sobs. "R-Ruby Rose."

"The prince gave us orders to take her into prison," One of the guards said. "We figured you ought to know that since you're acting ruler for the moment."

"Like I care," Weiss said. "He can have his little harlot."

"Madam," Klein, Weiss' advisor, leaned over and whispered in her ear, ruffling his suit slightly in the motion. "Your last handmaiden left in a huff over your mistreatment of her. Perhaps you could use this slave girl as your personal handmaiden?"

Weiss sighed; she knew Klein had a soft spot for children and teens and she also knew he certainly wasn't for letting someone be abused by Prince Shitley, er, Whitley. Weiss personally didn't like his deviancy and debauchery any more than he did, but frankly, she could care less if someone ripped his spine out through his ass at some point for fucking their wife or relative.

"Fine," Weiss groaned. She turned to Ruby, who was staring at the princess, fear, sadness, and… something else in her eyes.

"You are to be my personal handmaiden starting now," She demanded, Ruby shrinking back, almost as if expecting to be hit.

"But, your highness…" One of the guards began. However, before he finished the sentence, a blade of solid ice was at his throat, Weiss holding the hilt.

"Are you questioning my direct statement?" She asked in a dangerously cold voice. "Because I certainly do not appreciate backtalk in my court. Father may be the king, but I am in charge right now."

The guard almost pissed himself as he bowed his head.

"Yes, your highness," He said. "Forgive me. I was just under direct orders from the prince and only suggested we bring her to you to give you knowledge of this."

"Well, you tell him that I am taking her to suit my own personal needs," Weiss said. "And, if he has any problems with it or deals with you harshly, I shall personally take it out of his hide."

"Y-Yes, your highness," The guard said, the group of guards taking off as fast as their legs could carry them.

Weiss took a glance at Ruby to see her reaction to her threat, seeing as it was kind of a turn-on to see someone in fear of her judgement. However, Ruby's attention was fixed on Weiss' blade rather than the words of the princess herself. Even the tears from earlier seemed to be gone, minus the streaks that still remained on her cheeks.

"Why do you stare at my blade?" With one swift motion, Weiss placed the tip of the blade right in between Ruby's eyes. However, instead of fear of the deadly blade she'd summoned (or even a reaction to the very cold the ice blade produced), Ruby's eyes crossed and stared at the blade with a strange mix of awe and a strange type of lust.

"It appears she is fond of your weapon," Klein said. "I see no fear from her."

"She must learn to fear this blade," Weiss said, dispelling it and grabbing Ruby by the throat. She found it easy to lift the clearly scrawny girl by her throat.

"Do you fear me?" Weiss said in a louder than normal voice. Ruby's tears returned, the redhead sniffling as she limply hung there in Weiss' grip. There was no struggle, no resistance, nothing. It was as if she knew struggling would be worse.

"Weiss, be gentle," Klein nudged her and whispered. "She can't serve you very well if she's always under the fear of you chopping her head off."

"You are to follow me to my chambers," Weiss said, walking from her throne. She turned to see Ruby slowly walking, limping and almost falling several times.

"Perhaps she is hungry," Klein said. "If you will carry her, I shall bring you both some food."

Weiss groaned inwardly. She walked over to the scrawny slave girl. Ruby looked up at her from the ground.

"Give me your hand," Weiss said, extending her own armored hand. Ruby took it, almost gingerly, like she was afraid it would pierce her flesh should she take it too hard. Weiss hauled her to her feet with a forceful yank that would have pulled someone's arm out of socket. However, Ruby only seemed shaken up by the sudden movement.

" _Durable,"_ Weiss mused inwardly. _"This one must come from fighters."_

The princess slung Ruby over her shoulder, carrying her like a sack of grain or something similar. Ruby didn't fight, didn't struggle. She just hung there, limply. Weiss almost sighed. This girl was very strange.

Weiss carried the lightweight redhead to her personal chambers, throwing her roughly on the bed.

"Stand up," She commanded the girl. Ruby shakily stood, standing with shaky legs, holding out her arms in front of her. They were still shackled, so they weren't able to spread more than about a foot and a half apart, giving her less balance.

" _How long has it been since she's actually been on her feet?"_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Now, you are to be my personal handmaiden," Weiss said in a firm voice.

Ruby simply looked at her. Even though she wasn't gagged, she still did not speak much to the princess. Weiss expected some sense of not talking, however, this girl seemed unnaturally quiet.

"Stand still," Weiss commanded the heavily shaking Ruby. Ruby tried her best to follow the order, losing her balance and falling forward after about ten seconds, almost dropping the fabric in her hands. Weiss held out an arm and caught the scrawny girl, holding her. Ruby latched onto her like her life depended on it.

"Let go of me," Weiss said in a less firm voice this time, meaning it as a simple command. Ruby hesitantly did so, Weiss standing her up and holding her steady.

"Th-Thank you," Ruby spoke in a soft whimper of a voice.

"At least you have some manners," Weiss said with less irritation than she expected. "Now, are you aware of the duties I will demand of you as my handmaiden?"

Ruby looked down, shaking her head timidly as she ran her fingers along the fabric she held. Weiss crossed her arms. She had expected the answer, but had never expected the reaction… or the candidate. If this didn't work out, she'd have some words with Klein.

"You are to wait on me hand and foot and follow each and every one of my orders," Weiss said. "Without question. Your duties will be befitting of your title, so I shall not expect much of you in terms of other areas. Do you understand?"

Ruby nodded, looking up at Weiss. Weiss pulled her closer, pulling the fabric from her hands. Ruby, for the first time Weiss had seen, reached for it, pulling it as if to fight Weiss.

"Release this fabric," Weiss said. "I wish to examine it. Why do you hold it so close?"

Ruby held tightly to the fabric, refusing to let go. Weiss pried one of Ruby's hands from it, looking over the fabric. Even with the armored gloves she wore, she could tell it was a remarkably made fabric. Weiss then realized that it was folded. She began to unfold it, Ruby holding tight to it.

"Release the fabric," Weiss commanded her. "I will not harm it. I promise you that."

Reluctantly, Ruby released the fabric, Weiss fully unfolding it. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized it was a cape. Burned and stitched into it was an emblem like that of a rose. It was beautifully crafted; soft, yet something potentially more durable than a set of light armor. Whoever had made it was a master of their trade.

"There is Dust in this…" Weiss said in a near mumble.

"Mom…" Ruby said.

"She put Dust in this?" Weiss asked. Dust was a powerful force, said to be the basis of the magical powers some had, referred to as Semblance in some parts. It wasn't found naturally, but some could manifest it in some way using their magicks. However, this cape was not only infused with it, it seemed to be made of it. Only the most powerful craftsmiths could forge such a beautiful item, but as to why they forged it into a cape, Weiss was confused.

Ruby simply nodded, taking a hold of it. Weiss released it, allowing her to hold it.

"I will not take such a valuable heirloom from you," She said in a matter of fact tone. "I am not heartless as certain citizens of this kingdom would have you believe."

Ruby looked up at her with tears in her eyes, latching onto Weiss as best she could with her shackled hands.

"Th-Thank you… mistress," Ruby whispered.

"It's princess, dolt," Weiss reached up and flicked her forehead. "Now, the first matter of business is to go over your training."

"Training?" Ruby asked, her voice soft still.

"Of course," Weiss said, prying her off of her. "You didn't truly expect to be able to do this without any formal training, did you?"

Ruby actually blushed slightly. Weiss raised an eyebrow, making a mental note that this one was quite a dolt.

"We shall also acquire you attire," Weiss said. "You cannot wear that ratty dress."

Ruby nodded slowly, making motions to remove it.

"Hold it, dolt," Weiss said. "You are still shackled and you also don't have an attire yet. You shall commence training before we get you an attire to fit your role."

At that moment, Klein wheeled in a tray of food, which ranged from healthy foods like fruits and vegetables and meats to some sweets.

Ruby tripped, lunging for the cookies she saw, practically inhaling them. Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking at the dolt of a slave girl.

"Seems someone likes her sweets," Klein chuckled. "I shall bring her more."

Ruby licked her lips, holding the cape to her chest, smiling. She certainly liked Klein and Weiss wasn't the worst person she'd ever known…

"Before you get cookies, you shall receive a bath," Weiss said, her voice leaving no tone foe argument.

 _Elsewhere—The Island of Patch_

Yang opened her eyes, yawning. She looked at the clock beside her bed, groaning. It was way too early to get up. At least by her standards anyway. She wanted at least three more hours, maybe six.

The phone beside her bed was ringing, making Yang hate the fool thing. She picked it up, putting on an irritated voice to get across the point of how irritated she was.

"What do you want?!" She growled/groaned.

"Yang, have you not gotten up yet?" Came the voice Yang loved hearing more than almost any other.

"Hey, Pyr," Yang grinned, hearing her best friend (and NOTHING ELSE, upon her insistence) perking her right up. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did," The voice on the other end said. "I'm sure you slept great as well. Sorry I didn't stay later. But, I got a surprise."

"What?" Yang asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there," Pyrrha said, a small smirk crossing her lips as she knew Yang wouldn't like that answer.

"Aww, come on, Pyr," Yang practically whined. "I don't wanna wait. You always make me wait… I'll let you sleep on me this time in bed."

"Darn it…" Pyrrha said, Yang grinning as she knew she had her there. "You drive a hard bargain, Yang Xiao Long."

"I try," Yang chuckled. "I'm pretty Yang good at it."

"And there's why your mom kicked you out of her house," Pyrrha giggled.

"Her loss," Yang grinned. "Not my fault she can't handle a good pun."

"Summer taught you well," Pyrrha giggled more.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Didn't she have a kid at some point?"

"Not sure," Pyrrha said. "You could ask your mom. But, back on track. I'll be there in about two hours. Then, I'll tell you. Not before."

"Fine," Yang tried to make an audible pout, but couldn't manage.

" _Dammit, how does Summer do that?"_ She asked herself internally. _"That woman could convince anyone to do anything with that pout… hopefully any kids she happened to have don't take after her with that…"_

"Good," Pyrrha giggled once more. "I'll see you soon, bestie."

"You too, Pyr." Yang grinned, absolutely giddy as she hung up the phone.

Were she more of a hyperactive kind of girl, she'd have squealed with excitement and flopped back onto her bed. Instead, she optioned for fist pumping with a hearty "Yes!" and jumping into the air. It was always better with Pyrrha over.

She jumped out of bed, heading over to her dresser. Looking at her mane of blonde hair, she grabbed a brush and brushed it into a much nicer look so it looked glorious rather than a bird's nest. Pyrrha had told her that she loved it long, which was enough for Yang to let it lengthen. Plus, she would stop getting hit on by random weirdo chicks.

Her lilac eyes were as brilliant as ever, shining with a burning strength that really couldn't be noticed.

Throwing on a t-shirt that said "I'm puntastic" and a pair of yellow jeans with man pockets put in as a custom order (one too many incidents of dropping her cell phone had gotten her pissed off enough to demand it), she headed out into the living room, which was… less than tidy. While it wasn't a pit, it was certainly something she should have cleaned up days ago. Cardboard boxes littered the place and she hadn't gotten last night's food picked up.

She began her lengthy pickup process, getting it done rather quickly. Once everything was properly disposed of, she sat down on the couch, waiting for her best friend.

It was always great with Pyrrha there. She made the place super fun and not super lonely. Plus, she was a great cuddler. People always looked at them funny, but they didn't get their relationship. They were friends, nothing more. Why could no one get that?

After she had decided on a TV show to watch, the doorbell rang. Yang got up to get it.

She opened the door to reveal a woman who was taller than her by about six inches. Her hair was longer than yang's, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were an emerald green, sparkling with grace and poise. She wore a spaghetti string top that was gold colored and black jeans. Her shoes were sneakers with the logo of the Vacuo Spartans on them.

"Pyr!" Yang latched onto her in a hug, Pyrrha hugging back.

"Hello, Yang," Pyrrha said with a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"How was your trip to Vacuo?" Yang asked.

"It was awful," Pyrrha said. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to spend time with my best friend in the world."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Yang grinned. "Let's have us some fun."

"I'd like that," Pyrrha said.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Yang asked.

"Well…" Pyrrha said. "I bought us a nice new… motorcycle!"

"Really!?" Yang exclaimed, becoming excited for the prospect of a new motorcycle. "What does it look like?"

"I'll let you see when I pick it up," Pyrrha giggled. "As for right now, let's just sit down on the couch and watch a movie while we cuddle. I could use a nice cuddle."

"Say no more, bestie," Yang said, closing the door behind Pyrrha as she entered. "One Super Special Yangarang Cuddlicious Cuddle coming right up."

Pyrrha laughed, putting an arm around Yang, Yang putting one around Pyrrha as the two best friends walked to the couch.

* * *

Well, it seems as if Ruby will undergo training to serve Weiss personally. I wonder what significance the cape has. Is Ruby something odd? Does she have a semblance like Weiss? And, what about Yang and Pyrrha? Is there something more to their relationship? I suppose we'll find out as the story goes along.

So, I kinda wanted to do this off of a crazy idea i had. The idea of Weiss having Ruby as a handmaiden came to me as something funny, what with their clashing personalities. I also wanted to do a 'useless lesbians' pairing, but the idea for it being Yang came from the fact that she's the most unlikely person to be one. She's with Pyrrha because... well, Greek Fire's my favorite Yang ship and possibly my favorite Pyrrha ship (second only to Reese/Pyrrha if not tied with it). Well, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Training and Motorcycles

Chapter Two: Training and Motorcycles

(A/N: If you're confused as to why there seems to be two different settings, well, I have a reason. It may not be revealed soon, but it's there.)

"Seems someone likes her sweets," Klein chuckled. "I shall bring her more."

Ruby licked her lips, holding the cape to her chest, smiling. She certainly liked Klein and Weiss wasn't the worst person she'd ever known…

"Before you get cookies, you shall receive a bath," Weiss said, her voice leaving no tone foe argument.

Ruby slumped over slightly, looking positively bummed out.

"No arguments," Weiss slung her over her shoulder, taking her to the bathroom within her room and tossing her into the tub gently. She then unshackled her hands, giving her full mobility.

Ruby struggled to stand, far less since she'd gotten some energy. She rocked back and forth on her feet, unsure of what to do almost.

"Strip," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "You WILL get a bath or else I shall force you myself."

Ruby, preferring not to anger the fiery tempered princess, put her cape outside the tub and slowly took off her dress, revealing her body.

Weiss had to take in her body, noting that aside from the bones showing form her scrawniness, she had a body that was well above average in terms of beauty… not that she cared or anything. The scrawny girl covered her breasts and girl parts with her hand and tail… wait, tail?!

Weiss blinked in surprise as she noticed the bushy tail that Ruby was using to cover her nudity. It was as red as her hair, but black on the tip, almost like a mirror of her hair. Weiss couldn't identify the type of tail, but she was aware that Ruby had somehow hidden it from both her and the guards. Certainly, Weiss had to give her being sneaky, what with Faunus having… less than excellent treatment in Atlas. Weiss certainly wasn't for that… if anything, she preferred being cruel to everyone, not just a certain group.

"You are Faunus?" Weiss asked, surprised a little.

Ruby looked down, her expression turning to one of shame and worry. Weiss tilted her chin up towards her.

"I will not allow you to feel shame," Weiss said, her tone gentler. "A handmaiden is not shameful."

Ruby's expression turned a little more positive as she still covered her feminine parts.

"Remove your hands and tail from your body," Weiss commanded, back to her normal tone. "I am a woman and have seen nothing new on you. Remove them or I shall shackle you again."

"Y-You will?" Ruby asked.

"I will," Weiss said. "And, I will certainly make sure they don't come off for a good while."

"O-Okay," Ruby said, a slightly larger blush forming on her face.

"Okay what?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Cuff me again," Ruby said.

"Remove your hands," Weiss said.

"Maybe… I don't want to," Ruby looked down with her blush, a small, mischievous smile on her face.

"You're going to be stubborn, aren't you?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. Well, I certainly can deal with that. You need to be washed. Now, you're going to allow me to wash you, NOW."

Ruby immediately put her hands behind her back, her tail drooping as she stood there and allowed Weiss to wash her.

Weiss took the nearby sponge and began to scrub Ruby's body with the water in the tub.

Ruby hissed almost, feeling Weiss firmly scrub her. She would have been embarrassed at Weiss touching her naked body were it not for the fact it felt like sandpaper rubbing her body (which she had felt before…). She got the dirt off of her, which colored the bath water brown. Once she was sufficiently cleaned, Weiss picked her up, throwing her back onto the bed.

"Put this on," Weiss gave her a bathrobe. "I shall not have a handmaiden of mine looking like a common whore. Dress in it so we can determine your outfit."

Ruby quickly put on the robe, the princess certainly intimidating her. After she'd put on the robe, Ruby curled into a ball on the floor, looking up at Weiss.

"Stand," Weiss said. Ruby shakily stood, fear keeping her from not shaking. Weiss' glare made her immediately want to make sure this princess stayed very happy.

"I have given you a choice on your outfit," Weiss threw three outfits on the bed. "Choose one to wear."

Ruby looked at them, her tail moving back and forth based on her motion. There was a white dress, a blue dress, and a white and blue dress.

"Can… can I get something…" Ruby's voice squeaked as Weiss stared at her. "In red?"

"The royal colors are white and blue," Weiss said.

"B-But… it doesn't go with my cape," Ruby squeaked, Weiss raising an eyebrow.

"I shall find you something to fit your needs," Klein said, bowing and retreating. He returned moments later with a small black and red dress. It was quaint and pretty, certainly something a handmaiden would wear. Ruby looked at it, slowly removing the robe (after Klein had averted his eyes). She put on the dress shakily, looking down as she noticed it. Weiss then reshackled her, which Ruby seemed to take no problems with.

"It suits you," Weiss said in a monotone. "Now, you will listen as I go over your duties."

"O-Okay, mistress," Ruby said quietly. Weiss flicked her forehead.

"It's princess, you dolt," She said.

Ruby's eyes began to well up with tears as her lower lip quivered. She held her forehead as she sniffled, pretty much about to cry.

"Do not cry, you dolt," Weiss said in a commanding tone. "You are a noble handmaiden as of now. You do not get the option to cry. Now, you will begin your training. Stand perfectly still."

Ruby did, her legs shaking from being back there. Weiss walked around her with a scrutinous eye. Ruby squirmed in her standing position, Weiss watching her like a hawk.

"Perhaps you should be more gentle," Klein said to the princess.

"I expect her perfection," Weiss said. "I shall be as firm as I will."

"As you wish, princess," Klein sighed. "But, be wary of her condition."

"I am perfectly aware of it," Weiss snapped. "Now, Ruby, I want you to bring me a drink."

"Wh-Where?" Ruby asked.

"The kitchen, dolt," Weiss said. She walked over to Ruby, slipping a white collar with 'Weiss' in red letters around the handmaiden's neck; it wasn't racist, even though she was a Faunus, as Weiss' last handmaiden had worn one. "This will let them know you are my handmaiden. Now, bring me my drink or you shall suffer my wrath. I do not like to be kept waiting."

Ruby nodded, Klein helping her walk there because she was still very shaky.

Once the two had returned, Weiss took the drink and drank it, throwing the cup on the ground.

"Pick that up," She said.

"Y-Yes, princess," Ruby quickly said, Klein helping her to the ground. Weiss gave a small smirk.

"You are learning already." She said. "However, you will have some hard lessons ahead of you. But, I will now give you the rules."

"Weiss…" Klein said.

"Rule number one," Weiss said. "You are only to address me as princess."

"G-got it," Ruby nodded.

"Rule two," Weiss said. "You are to obey immediately."

"Y-Yes, princess," Ruby nodded, bowing slightly as Klein had no doubt taught her back on their walk.

"Rule number three," Weiss said. "You are to hide your tail at all times unless in absolute private in my chambers."

"B-But, why?" Ruby asked.

"You are in Atlas, you dolt," Weiss said. "While I care not, I would prefer not to have you executed."

Ruby's face paled at that.

"Now, you are going to follow my every order to the letter." Weiss said. "If in two months, you are not properly trained, I shall chain you to my bed and discipline you. Am I understood?"

Ruby nodded slowly, beginning to warm up to the ice princess.

"C-Can I see your weapon?" She asked Weiss.

"Why?" Weiss demanded.

"I-I think weapons are cool," Ruby's face became the shade of her hair.

Weiss rolled her eyes, deciding to grant this idiotic request. She summoned her icy blade, holding it towards Ruby, who was mesmerized by it. Weiss sighed. This girl was going to be a hassle, she just knew it. But, because she didn't want to make Klein upset (and to spite her brother and get a personal servant out of the deal), she decided to deal with it. Besides, if worst came to worst, she could quite literally knock some training into her.

 _Two months later_

Training Ruby hadn't been hard. Weiss had to admit that the girl was a quick learner. She was able to understand and complete every duty that Weiss had taught her to do, even the ones that Weiss had made up just to make her suffer a bit.

She was remarkably fit, despite her immensely scrawny, malnourished appearance. Once she'd gotten to a suitable level of health a week after Weiss had taken her on as her handmaiden, she'd surpassed every other handmaiden Weiss had owned. However, there was one problem Weiss hadn't been able to force her to change… her obsession with weaponry.

To say Weiss had warmed up to Ruby was certainly not true. She had learned to tolerate anything the redhead did for the most part and she certainly earned the position. It seemed Klein had seen something in her besides a child to help.

Weiss crossed her arms, her foot tapping. This was the third time this week Ruby had kept her waiting. Weiss certainly didn't like it.

" _That girl is lucky she's adorable,"_ Weiss thought to herself. _"wait, what did I think about my handmaiden? I meant a damn good servant."_

"I'm back," Ruby's cheerful voice came in. Weiss much preferred that to the stuttering, almost terrified sounds she'd made before. Unless she was talking about…

"I got lost around the weapons vault again," Ruby blushed, looking down. Her tail, which was hidden under her dress, was wagging slightly.

Weiss had to admit, the now handmaiden had some… interesting tastes in her clothing. Upon realizing she had the option for a corset, she had chosen a black one with red laces, something that was an odd fashion color for Atlas. However, Weiss, slightly amused that she had a decent understanding of attire, decided to grant her the request.

As for her dress, though, it was a different story. It's not that Weiss thought it was unfashionable or hideous (she'd never have let her wear it if it was, no matter how much she used those damnable eyes to try to convince her otherwise), but in Atlas, a kingdom known for almost all white clothing, a black and red dress was almost unheard of. However, Ruby had seen one on a foreigner and immediately decided to wear it. Weiss had simply gone along with it. It was either that or hearing her beg for it for weeks. While normally, Weiss would have stabbed anyone who got on her nerves that much, something about Ruby made her put up with it… to an extent. Ruby also agreed to hide her tail using it, so Weiss agreed after a bit. Surprisingly, it also went with the collar Weiss had her wear.

While a bit of a sadist at heart, Weiss certainly hated hearing Ruby's whining. It was a piercing, grating sound that made her want to (and often times, she did) smack her across the room. There were few things Ruby let get to that point, however, as she at least understood the basic principle that not everything was hers to have. She certainly wasn't a greedy child, but sometimes her interests were far beyond Weiss' patience to deal with.

However, when Ruby was happy, there was some sort of good feeling she seemed to give to Weiss. It was much better than her when she was sad. Weiss could handle happy, but sad Ruby was far, far too irritating to handle. Fortunately, once she'd toughened up a bit from her most likely less than pleasant stay in the prison, Weiss could do anything short of break a bone and she wouldn't let out a single tear… not that Weiss had ever pushed her that far. She was a perfectionist, not cruel.

"Well, I think you know the punishment for wasting my time." Weiss said. Ruby nodded, going down and sitting in a corner, her back to it.

Weiss had figured out the toughest punishment the redhead could possibly endure: sitting still. She could surprisingly take a good deal of physical punishment of several varieties (not that Weiss had been absolutely monstrous, but Ruby was certainly a durable individual). Weiss had once considered training her to be a knight as well as her handmaiden (and in fact was still considering it), but Ruby was far too obsessed with weapons to be able to properly handle using one at the moment.

Ruby continuously twitched in her punishment. With every twitch, the shackles Weiss continuously kept locked on her hands jingled a little. Weiss was always quite amused by this, she at first had thought she was having a seizure. When the castle's physician had determined that Ruby was simply having a hard time sitting still, Weiss had gotten over any concern she had had that Ruby was endangered by it.

Ruby whimpered slightly, clearly uncomfortable. Weiss quite liked the whimpering; it meant the punishment was actually effective.

After about thirty minutes, Weiss stood over her.

"You are allowed to stand," She said in a commanding voice. Ruby stood up, bowing. Weiss crossed her arms.

"Did you retrieve what I asked you to?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ruby.

"I did, mistress," Ruby nodded. Weiss sighed. The one reason she knew Ruby must have been a foreigner was she never referred to her as 'princess' like any other servant would have done, even her personal handmaiden. As for how she got to Atlas, Weiss didn't want to know/didn't care what the answer was. The same went for what had happened in the prison while Ruby was there. Though, her name was an odd thing to Weiss… Rose was a very familiar name, as was silver eyes. However, Weiss hadn't learned anything about either. Perhaps she could ask a seer…

"Show it to me," Weiss said. Ruby happily held out a small object, shaped like a globe that Weiss had wanted her to retrieve from the library. Weiss wasn't particularly attached to it, but she wasn't about to go get it herself.

"Are you aware of what this is?" Weiss asked her, for some odd reason feeling like the redhead needed to learn something more than basic Atlas culture like Klein had taught her.

"A ball?" Ruby asked, Weiss noticing her tail wagging behind the redheaded Faunus, but her dress holding it in for the most part.

"No, dolt," Weiss flicked her in the forehead. Ruby's lip quivered slightly, but otherwise, nothing happened with her demeanor. "This is a relic piece. It is said that there is one buried in each Kingdom. My mother passed this down to me and told me to keep it safe."

"It looks pretty," Ruby said.

"I suppose that could be said." Weiss rolled her eyes.

Ruby grinned, that wild, unrestrained smile that even seemed to make Weiss happy. At this point, Weiss had to admit she was cute… in the childlike sense of the word.

"Well, I left it there, so I forgot it." Weiss said.

"Yep," Ruby said. For anyone else, Weiss would have slapped them across the room for stating her flaw like that. However, she was aware that Ruby wasn't being rude, simply agreeing with her. Weiss wasn't that cruel nor did she punish for something that wasn't the fault of the punished.

"Now, I am feeling a little stiff." Weiss said. "That damn throne is giving me a backache. Massage me like Klein taught you."

"Alright, mistress," Ruby said, pushing Weiss facedown on the bed. Weiss, having learned this was simply Ruby being… well, Ruby, resisted the urge to flail and/or backhand her for not understanding how her action could be interpreted (not that Weiss hadn't tried to teach her otherwise…). Ruby then lifted Weiss armor and shirt enough to get to the problematic area.

The Faunus began to massage Weiss' back. Weiss moaned with pleasure at the gentle feel of the massage, noting that this was certainly one of the slowly growing number of reasons she kept Ruby around. That girl could do more than any of the practitioners or mages in Atlas. Weiss wouldn't have been surprised if Ruby was descended from mages herself, what with her excellent tendencies to fix Weiss' problems.

After Ruby had finished, Weiss stood, stretched, and turned to face Ruby.

"Thank you, Ruby," She said in a slightly softer voice than normal.

Ruby's already wide grin widened even further. Weiss thanking her was rare indeed and to her, that made it that much better.

 _On Patch_

Yang and Pyrrha raced through the streets on the motorcycle she had gotten Yang a couple months back. While Pyrrha knew Yang liked to live a bit wild, she certainly didn't expect her to careen through the streets like a wild banshee. The girl had far more sense than that, Pyrrha had thought.

They roared through the streets still, Yang reaching at least eighty miles an hour. Pyrrha held onto Yang for dear life, both of them having long hair that flew behind them in the speed. Pyrrha also tried to hold Yang's stomach and not her breasts. While Yang did enjoy a good massage on them from Pyrrha whenever her work had stressed her out, Pyrrha didn't need her best friend distracted while she was racing down the streets of Patch on a motorcycle.

There were very few things Pyrrha regretted… one was not having decided to move in with Yang sooner; another was following her parents' wishes for as long as she did. A third was having a fight with her cousin Jaune. Slowly beginning to creep into her list of regrets was buying a motorcycle for her and Yang. Sure, that wide grin of Yang's was the world to her, but she certainly didn't want the maned blonde getting herself killed for that thrill of speed. There was only so much Pyrrha could suck it up and hide her feelings.

Yang, on the other hand, was very acutely aware of Pyrrha's feelings. She simply wanted to do this ride to get the urge out of her system for a while. After this, she'd stick to Pyrrha's preference.

Pyrrha was holding her tight, which meant she was probably getting nervous. Yang could tell. She just needed like… thirty more seconds to be tapped out of urge.

Once those thirty seconds were up, Yang slowed down to the actual posted speed limit (plus about eight). Pyrrha's grip visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Yang," Pyrrha said, breathing an audible sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, Pyr!" Yang grinned. "So, how's about some ice cream to cool your nerves?"

"Sounds great," Pyrrha said. "You know what I like."

"Greek Swirl Delight," Yang said. "With sprinkles and a double cherry on top."

"You know just what to get to make me enjoy it." Pyrrha smiled, leaning onto Yang's shoulder.

"Yep." Yang grinned. "Here's the place now."

The motorcycle stopped in front of the ice cream parlor. There weren't many people there, just one lone girl sitting at a table with an ice cream cone.

"Kid looks like she eats, sleeps, and breathes ice cream," Yang chuckled.

Pyrrha stifled a giggle at the girl, who had hair that looked like Neapolitan ice cream. It was tied into two twin tails on the sides and was brushed down into her heterochromatic eyes. One was pink and the other green. Even her clothes resembled the ice cream, with a pink shirt, white shorts, and dark brown shoes with pink and green socks.

"Hey, kid," Yang walked up to her. "You lost?"

The girl simply pointed at the ice cream stand without removing herself from eating her ice cream.

"Huh," Yang chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess you're not lost then, since you know where the ice cream parlor is. Makes sense. I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

The girl nodded, continuing to eat her ice cream.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is Pyrrha Nikos," Yang said, pointing at the respective person.

"Do you like the ice cream here?" Pyrrha asked. "It's a little different from someplace like Vacuo or Vale."

The girl nodded, seemingly engrossed in her ice cream. The two adults simply watched her.

"Kid seems to be lonesome," Yang said.

"Well, we're here for some ice cream," Pyrrha said. "Might as well keep her some company."

"Something we'd get the cops called on us for in Vale," Yang chuckled. "I love this island."

"Well, obviously, Patch is entirely different from Vale," Pyrrha laughed. "Place is much more advanced. That motorcycle is more technologically advanced than any you could get in Patch."

"How'd you get it over here, anyway?" Yang asked. "I thought there was a strict lock on materials crossing the borders."

"There is, but I got a permit for transporting this item only," Pyrrha said. "They sell them for personal vehicles, but only to Patch."

"Huh," Yang said. "I'll have to remember that when we gotta get a car."

"We may need one soon," Pyrrha shrugged. "Depends on how we need transportation."

"Yeah," Yang said, turning her attention to the girl. "So, kiddo, got a name?"

The girl simply shook her head, not taking her attention or eyes from the ice cream.

"Hmm…" Yang said, thinking. "How's about Ice Cream?"

"Yang, that's not a real name," Pyrrha laughed. "At least go with a specific name, like Neapolitan."

The girl's gaze flicked to Pyrrha, pausing in her licking as she heard the word.

"She seems to like that," Yang said. "Well, Neapolitan it is. But, we can shorten it to somethin' like Polly or Neo, right?"

The girl nodded, shrugging as she finished the ice cream. Traces of the Cookie Dough ice cream were evident around her mouth. After eating the cone, she looked down, seemingly disheartened.

"You want another?" Yang asked. The girl, Neo, nodded. Yang chuckled, heading to the counter and returning with three cones. For Pyrrha, she got her favorite, Greek Swirl Delight. Her own cone was Xiao Long Special, or Sun Dragon Special. It was called that because it mixed several different flavors, all of them yellow in color (with no real relation to Yang in terms of the name). Among them were lemon, egg nog, and shaved tequila (virgin for the kiddies). For Neo, she returned with a Neapolitan cone.

Neo looked at it almost as if she was being made fun of. Her heterochromatic eyes blinked once in Yang's direction.

"What?" Yang asked, confused as to why she seemed to be upset. "I don't know what you like, so I went with a safe choice. Everybody likes Neapolitan."

Neo looked at her, shrugging and taking the cone. Once the three had finished their respective ice creams, they looked at each other, the adults standing up.

"How about we take you home, kid?" Yang asked. Neo shook her head.

"You have to go home at some point," Pyrrha said. "Everyone does. You can't stay out all night. It gets dangerous here, despite this being the safest place in Remnant. The weather can be cruel and you can't have fun all the time."

Neo shook her head once again.

"Do you… do you have a home to go to?" Yang asked after a second, sitting down. Neo paused, looking down in contemplation. After some time, she shook her head once again, her twintails swishing back and forth.

"Yang…" Pyrrha gave Yang a look. Yang nodded slightly, knowing her best friend all to well.

"Well," Yang held out a hand, putting on her biggest grin. "How about you come with us?"

Neo stared at the hand, looking up at Yang with a small hint of suspicion. Yang kept her grin in place to prevent Neo from worrying, noting that she seemed sharp for a kid.

After a few more minutes of pause, Neo took her hand, Yang's grin turning into a warm smile.

"Alright," She said. "Let's take you home and show you the place. I'll make room on the bike."

Neo allowed Yang to pick her up and set her on the bike, squeezing her and Pyrrha on as she tried to keep her comfortable. Once everyone was on, Yang took off, racing down the streets back towards her and Pyrrha's home.

* * *

Well, this should lead to some interesting moments. Ruby has made even the stone cold bitch that is Weiss acknowledge she's kinda cute in some way. And, Yang and Pyrrha are now taking charge of this kid that is Neo. I wonder how both will go. I suppose we'll see.


	3. A New Home and a New Sword

Chapter Three: A New Home and a New Sword

The Faunus began to massage Weiss' back. Weiss moaned with pleasure at the gentle feel of the massage, noting that this was certainly one of the slowly growing number of reasons she kept Ruby around. That girl could do more than any of the practitioners or mages in Atlas. Weiss wouldn't have been surprised if Ruby was descended from mages herself, what with her excellent tendencies to fix Weiss' problems.

After Ruby had finished, Weiss stood, stretched, and turned to face Ruby.

"Thank you, Ruby," She said in a slightly softer voice than normal.

Ruby's already wide grin widened even further. Weiss thanking her was rare indeed and to her, that made it that much better.

"Perhaps I shall try to convince Klein to bring you something sweet," Weiss said. She had learned the easy way to make the Faunus compliant.

"Oh, thank you, Weissy!" Ruby tackled the princess in a hug. Weiss shoved her off, being careful not to injure her with the force of her removal of her… though, the wall had suffered far more damage the last few times.

"Restrain yourself," Weiss commanded her, standing up. "Or, I shall restrain you myself."

"Sorry, mistress," Ruby laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

Weiss groaned once again.

"Tell me how your little route to the library went," Weiss said.

"Uh, Mistress…" Ruby asked, tilting her head, a less than happy look on her face.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"Can… can you teach me how to use weapons like yours?" Ruby asked.

"And, why would I do that?" Weiss asked.

"So I can stand up for myself if someone like… Cardin… is mean to me," Ruby said, looking down in sadness. Weiss' eye twitched as her blood boiled. There were very few people who pissed her off more than him. While she certainly wasn't the nicest of people, her 'meanness' was more from ruling with an iron fist. He was simply a brute who bullied others simply because he could. And, Ruby was certainly his type to bully. That damn fool was certainly lucky Weiss wasn't there to deal with him. She'd certainly teach him a lesson. No one harasses her personal handmaiden but her, especially someone who was as gentle and kind as Ruby.

"Well, then go pick a weapon and we'll make you the best damn swordswoman in Atlas." Weiss said, standing up.

"I… I, uh, already did." Ruby said sheepishly. Weiss raised an eyebrow. She knew Ruby's tastes very well… hearing her prattle on about the weapons she likes until Weiss finally decided to gag her would do that to anyone. She knew that Ruby certainly would pick something that was… unique.

"And, what would that be?" Weiss asked.

"This," Ruby held up a drawing that looked like a four year old drew it. It was at least a scythe in design, but it looked… much more mechanical, almost like something from Vacuo. Weiss now had a guess as to where the slave girl hailed from.

"Is that a scythe?" Weiss asked. "You know that's a farming tool, right?"

"Well, this one also hits people with something like a crossbow, but much more damaging." Ruby said.

"Like a gun?" Weiss asked. She was aware of the devices used in places like Vale and Vacuo, something that delivered much more damage than a crossbow and far faster. She had even considered having some brought over for use in Atlas.

"You know what a gun is?" Ruby asked, tilting her head. Normally, Weiss would have smacked the utter shit out of anyone who questioned her intelligence like that, but she was aware Ruby genuinely didn't know how far the knowledge of other kingdoms went into Atlas, so it was clear she wasn't being disrespectful. Weiss wasn't one to punish ignorance, especially if it wasn't willing ignorance.

"I am aware." Weiss said. "So, what you're saying is you want to combine a gun and a… scythe?"

"Two guns actually," Ruby said, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement. "One is for long range and the other is for close up."

"You're such a dolt," Weiss spoke with a sigh. Only Ruby would have the imagination that inconceivable and genuinely believe she could bring it to pass. But, Weiss' curiosity was now definitely piqued as to what Ruby could truly do with her hands… but, not in the way that Winter would tease her for. Damn that girl and her innocent teasing. At least she was off in Vale for something or other and was away from here.

"Well, can I?" Ruby asked, her tail wagging unrestrained by the dress, which had moved up to allow the tail free. Weiss was always slightly confused by this, as Ruby didn't seem like a species whose tails could wag, but with her, anything was probably irregular.

"Whatever," Weiss said, deciding to humor the girl. "I will allow it. If you give me a list of parts you need by midnight you will be allowed to build your weapon and train with it. However, you must also be trained with other _normal_ weapons as well as keeping up with your normal duties."

"Aww, thanks, Mistress!" Ruby latched onto Weiss, choking her unintentionally. Weiss pried her off, ever curious as to how this scrawny girl had such strength in her.

"You are welcome," Weiss said. "Now, get to work."

Ruby quickly pulled her dress to hide her tail, bowing to Weiss before beginning to clean up around the room.

Weiss sat up on her bed. She certainly knew she was going to push this girl to her limits, but part of her wanted to see what it would actually do to the girl. Would she manage to succeed or fail? Weiss was very curious as to the answer… and to actually see how this dolt would actually manage to make a mix of two guns and a scythe… which did lead into questioning her origins more, something she'd been absentminded about…

 _In Patch_

"And, here's the pad," Yang opened the door, showing the ice cream dressed girl the large living room in the house. "First off, we have the living room and the cuddle couch. Cuddling is very allowed on here."

Neo made a slight face, not particularly liking that notion, but not having anything to compare it to. Though, cuddling did sound nice… with the right person.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it too," Pyrrha giggled as she noticed Neo's reaction. "It's not the gross things… though, I'm not sure why someone your age would know about that stuff."

"Let's show off the kitchen," Yang walked them into the kitchen, causing Neo's eyes to widen when she opened the freezer to reveal various tubs of ice cream.

"Looks good, huh?" Yang chuckled. "Well, I'm sure we can have some later. But, you gotta build up your strength with great fruits and vegetables too."

Neo made a face, but decided to bear that fact if it meant more ice cream. Her tiny age and stature made her simply look cute with the look upon her face.

"Oh, don't worry," Yang grinned, putting her on her shoulder. Neo flailed in a terrified frenzy until she was safely placed on Yang's shoulder. Once she realized she was sitting on Yang's shoulder, she considerably calmed down.

"You okay?" Yang asked in a concerned tone. "Didn't mean to scare you there. I was just giving you a better view."

Neo nodded, her breathing becoming normal as she slowly came to understand Yang… though, she didn't prefer surprises.

"Yang, I think you should ask first," Pyrrha said. "You clearly scared her."

"Right," Yang said. "Sorry I scared you there."

Neo pat Yang on the head, understanding the sentiment.

"So, what's next?" Pyrrha asked. "The bedroom?"

"Sure," Yang said. She carried Neo into the hall, turning to a door on the wall.

"That's the bathroom," Pyrrha said. "It's got everything you'd need, including a shower and tub. Enjoy."

Neo nodded, watching Yang open a door near the bathroom door.

"This is your bedroom," She said, gesturing at it. "I hope you like it, but we can change the sheets or whatever later."

"The dressers are all empty, so we can put your clothes in them and have you use them." Pyrrha said.

"Yep," Yang said. "So, I think it's about time we all got some dinner. I know someone who wanted some lasagna tonight."

"It was me," Pyrrha giggled a little. "You know how much I love your Mistralti cooking."

"Hey, I love me some good Mistralti," Yang said. "You like lasagna, kiddo?"

Neo nodded. Yang set her down on the ground.

"Alright," She said. "You go wash up and get a bath and by the time you get out, I'll be ready to have some help."

Neo nodded, heading into the bathroom and leaving the door open.

"How about you shut the door for some privacy, kiddo?" Yang said, reaching for the door to close it. "Since you only got the one set of clothes, I'll let you borrow some of my friend's kid's. She left some over here and I washed them, so they'll fit you pretty well."

Neo looked at Yang with almost shock at her action to close the door.

"What?" Yang asked. "You not shut the door in the shower?"

Neo shook her head.

"Well, here, we do," Yang said. "It's for respect of privacy. Plus, no one wants to have someone use the bathroom when they're taking a shower. It's so rude."

Neo then latched onto Yang, hugging her. Yang and Pyrrha were shocked, the blonde hugging back to not show her shock. Neo then entered the bathroom, closing the door.

"Yang, we need to talk," Pyrrha said once Neo had turned on the bathroom fan and the shower.

"I know," Yang said.

Yang was pulled into the kitchen where she and Pyrrha sat down.

"Yang…" Pyrrha said, tears coming to her eyes. "What happened to that little girl?"

"I was wondering the same thing…" Yang sighed, looking towards the bathroom. "But… I don't want to ask because then I may get an answer."

"We have to keep her here," Pyrrha said. "We can't even let her be known about."

"We have to at least tell the cops," Yang said. "It makes us look like kidnappers if we don't."

"Right," Pyrrha said. "I hope they'll be on our side."

"Everyone here knows us," Yang said. "It'll be fine. It'll be clear that she's troubled. Though, about her muteness…"

"You think she's mute?" Pyrrha asked. "I assumed she was just scared."

"Nah," Yang said. "I learned about something like this in med school. There are several types of muteness, but this one may be elective muteness or selective muteness."

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well," Yang said. "Elective muteness is almost flat out refusal to speak in any sort of social setting. It's typically trauma based and is pretty hard to fix without some serious intervention and/or TLC. Selective mutism on the other hand is more of failure except when the person is most comfortable. At this point, I can't tell which, but I'm pretty sure she has one of the two."

"Seems more like a Psychology thing," Pyrrha said.

"It is," Yang said. "But, I majored in Psychology and this was the most fascinating stuff. But, when it comes to caring for her, we just have to be loving and patient, especially if we're gonna take her under our roof on a permanent basis."

"We can handle that," Pyrrha took Yang's hand.

"Of course," Yang said. "But, don't bring up any of this to her. Just treat her like a normal child and don't expect her to speak. There's a chance she can speak, but there's a chance she can't at all. I'm not gonna open her up to find out, but we can try to subtly coax her to."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded. "I think we should work on being loving."

"Of course," Yang grinned. "But, right now, I'm gonna get some ingredients for some nice lasagna."

 _In Atlas—midnight_

"I'm finished, mistress!" Ruby chirped, startling Weiss, who woke up from her slumber. She pointed an ice blade towards Ruby, who sat stone still, her gaze still fixated on the blade Weiss summoned, still with that exited look on her face due to her weapon enjoyment (Weiss could have been persuaded to refer to it as a fetish like those Vale tourists did).

"What the hell are you waking me up for?!" Weiss demanded.

"You said you wanted a list of what I needed for my weapon I wanted." Ruby said cheerily, not frightened at all by the same blade that made every other person in Atlas almost shit themselves when it appeared.

"Give me that," Weiss said, looking it over. Her eyes widened at the sheer detail of it. The chicken scratch Ruby had written it in made it a little less credible, but Ruby clearly knew what she wanted in it and how much of it. Who the hell were this girl's parents?

"Is it detailed enough?" Ruby asked. "I could further explain it if you want."

"No, no, I understand it fine," Weiss said, a little shocked at how much Ruby was putting into this. Clearly, she thought she could make a weapon as absurd as this work, but this seemed a little overboard.

"Okay," Ruby said. "Do you want to help me build it once it gets here?"

"I am sure I wouldn't understand your methods at all," Weiss said, slightly amused at the fact Ruby wanted to include her; it at least meant Ruby had loyalty to her.

"Well, I'm sure I can get it to work," Ruby said.

"Ruby, if you can master this weapon as well as another blade, I will make you my personal bodyguard," Weiss said, half confident that Ruby would actually prove her right and exceed her expectations.

"Really?" Ruby's tail wagged excitedly as it emerged from her underwear. Why the hell couldn't that girl sleep in any of the nightgowns Weiss gave her? The princess always grumbled at the fact Ruby only slept in her underwear and that was only because Weiss wasn't in the mood to see her sleep naked.

"Really," Weiss said. "But, you will also have maid duties as well."

"That sounds fun," Ruby grinned wide. Weiss sighed. Of course she would think it was fun. That girl would find cleaning chamber pots from before Atlas received plumbing like the other kingdoms fun if it meant she could do something she enjoyed later.

"Just go to sleep for now, Ruby," Weiss said. "And, if I am woken up again, I will chain you to the bed."

"Alright, Mistress," Ruby grinned wide. "I'll go right to sleep."

Weiss sighed as Ruby climbed onto the foot of her bed, curling up into a ball. Weiss had to admit it was cute, but when she had a dream, which happened more than Weiss preferred, she often moved around. One time, much to the princess' irritation, she had wound up under Weiss' covers, spooning her. Weiss had absolutely not been too happy about that, having bound the girl up and forcing her to sit still for an hour without any cookies for the day.

Weiss found sleep quickly, though, and began to have a nice sleep.

 _In Patch_

The three residents of Yang's house slept peacefully. Yang and Pyrrha shared a bed and Neo was in the former guest bedroom. The call Yang had made to the police had gone well. Chief Port was quite well versed in dealing with cases similar to this and had told Yang she was taking immediate custody… after telling a longass story of a case where he'd dealt with an unruly foster home that Yang already knew about (both from having heard him tell it and being the registered Psychologist dealing with the children of that case). Happy with his answer, Yang and Pyrrha went to bed shortly after tucking Neo in.

The three slept peacefully until a crash jolted Yang and Pyrrha from their sleep.

"What was that?" Pyrrha whispered to Yang, sitting up. Yang got up, throwing on a t-shirt and grabbing a flashlight. She held up a finger to her lips as she opened the door, pointing to the room Neo was sleeping in as an indication for Pyrrha to check on her.

Pyrrha nodded her confirmation, getting up and standing behind the blonde. Yang walked down the hall, Pyrrha stopping at Neo's bedroom. She knocked softly.

"Neo?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Getting no answer, Pyrrha almost smacking herself for not remembering, she opened the door and saw a large lump under the covers. She walked over to it, sitting next to it.

"Are you okay, Neo sweetie?" She asked. "Yang heard a crash on the other side of the house and I'm here to see if you're alright."

The lump, approximately the size of the ice cream themed child sitting up, made a sort of nodding motion and Pyrrha wrapped her arms gently around her.

"It's alright," Pyrrha said. "No one will hurt you. I promise. It probably wasn't anything to worry about. Yang's just going to see what made the crash and to clean it up if it was anything."

Neo leaned onto Pyrrha, the lump of covers shuddering. Pyrrha simply held onto the lump, rubbing where she knew Neo's head was. She began to whisper a soft lullaby from her youth in an attempt to calm the child.

"Would you like to sleep in mine and Yang's room tonight?" She asked. "I'm sure you would be comfortable in there if you're scared."

The lump of blankets nodded, allowing Pyrrha to carry her. She was light, but Pyrrha knew that already. She gently pulled the lump of covers off, picking her up.

The pajamas she'd borrowed from Yang's old friend, Velvet, had carrots and bunnies all over them. Yang snickered at them every time she saw them. Leave it to the rabbit Faunus to make her human child wear stuff with bunnies on them. They even had feet in them so they were more comfortable. Neo had at first been a bit disliking of the pajamas, but Yang had told her that they were super fuzzy, which had seemingly coaxed her to wear them. Plus, Yang knew that putting pajamas through the dryer before wearing was a definite way to make pajamas much nicer.

Pyrrha took her into her bedroom, setting her down on the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. She held onto Neo gently, the child curling up in her embrace. Pyrrha smiled softly; she liked that she was calming. Hopefully, whatever Yang found was broken wasn't too shattered or costly to fix…

 _With Yang_

The blonde walked into the kitchen, noticing the fridge was open. She looked inside, noticing that the tuna she'd caught was gone.

"Damn," She muttered. "I was looking forward to making that… looks like this may have been a break-in. Which means… someone may still be in the house… but, who only steals a single fish?"

She turned the flashlight toward the living room, taking a step back in shock as she saw a shadow flick by when the light moved in a certain way. She narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer to it. She crept into the living room, looking around for any signs of the intruder. She didn't notice any, but that didn't mean anything. She heard a silent shuffling of the recliner in the corner. Whirling around, she saw… nothing. There wasn't anything. She moved carefully over to the recliner, leaning over to see if she could see anything.

"Hopefully it was rats," She muttered. "Really big, intelligent rats… no wait, that's worse."

She heard a light swishing sound. She whirled to see what it was. She caught a flash of golden colored eyes for a second before she heard a hissing sound and was tackled.

Yang fought with her assailant, but they were stronger than she was. She was pinned down with her hands held above her head. Her legs were pinned down spread eagled, but she could feel the weight of legs on them.

Yang then tried to shift her weight to throw her attacker off of her. However, her assailant was unfazed by this and didn't move, still pinning Yang's arms and legs down.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked, struggling with the weight of the attacker. Their gold colored eyes were glaring down at her, almost as if they were analyzing her.

"That is unimportant," The assailant said in a clearly disguised voice.

"You broke into my home," Yang said. "It's very important."

"I will rectify this," The assailant said.

"Why are you in here?" Yang asked. "What made you want to break into this home? You could do so much better with your life."

"This isn't about what I could do for my life," The assailant said. "This is about preserving it."

"So, you stole just to eat?" Yang asked. "You could have asked. Would have been way easier."

"I do not have the time to ask," The assailant said.

"Well, who the heck are you?" Yang asked.

"You have no need to know," The assailant said. "Only know that I do not do this out of malice for you."

"I don't think most thieves do things out of malice," Yang said. "Now, tell me who you are."

"You would not understand," The assailant said. "I will be gone in less than five minutes."

"No, you'll stay and explain yourself so that the police can deal with you properly." Yang said.

"Does that work?" The assailant asked. "Does that really work on any criminal?"

"Dunno," Yang chuckled nervously. "Never had one in my house before."

"You are as blonde as you look," The assailant said.

"Gotcha," Yang said. "You're a Faunus. It'll be way easier to nail you."

"Is that a euphemism?" The Faunus asked.

"What?" Yang asked. "No. What's a euphemism?"

"You're an odd one," The Faunus said.

"But, you're the caught one," Yang stealthily grabbed her flashlight, swiping it by the Faunus' eyes. They screamed in pain at the quick flash, Yang using that moment to topple them over and hit the light switch.

"Wait… you're from Menagerie?" Yang asked, taking the Faunus in.

It was clear the Faunus was from Menagerie due to the fur pelt she wore and the fact she was quite muscular, even more so than Yang. Judging by the quality and the fact that it was a predator, she was of noble, possibly even royal descent. On top of her head were two large cat ears that twitched slightly, almost in a… cute way. Her striking golden eyes, which she was clenching shut due to the sudden change in brightness coupled with her blinding exposure to the light from earlier. She had claws that Yang definitely was glad she sheathed when tackling her. Emerging from behind her was a bristling tail that simply screamed that she was in attack mode. Her raven black hair was wild, clearly not having been tended to in a while.

The Faunus, still stunned, didn't react as Yang tackled her, pinning her like she'd done.

"Seems the shoe's on the other foot now," Yang said.

"I could easily break your grip on me," The Faunus said. "You are not very strong compared to me… though, you are strong for a human."

"I work out," Yang cheekily grinned. "But, you are clearly not from around here. What's your story?"

"As if I'll tell you, a total stranger," The Faunus said, clearly playing along with Yang.

"Well, I'm Yang," Yang shrugged. "There, now I'm not a stranger."

"You're an odd one," The Faunus said.

"You're clearly a noble who has resorted to stealing food at night," Yang raised an eyebrow. "Clearly, you're in some sort of trouble and to me you don't seem like the type to be a bad person."

"What are you, some kind of shrink?" The Faunus rolled her eyes.

"I was trained as one, but I'm technically a nurse," Yang said. "I just do work with counselling and such to assist my patients."

"I was being sarcastic," The Faunus said bluntly.

"So," Yang said. "What's your name?"

"I will tell you on one condition," The Faunus said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"You must promise me that you will not reveal that I was here," The Faunus said.

"Well," Yang said. "Why not stay here?"

"Excuse you?" The Faunus asked.

"Well," Yang said. "You clearly need help and while Patch isn't unfriendly toward Faunus, they clearly wouldn't understand you like I would and would report you almost immediately."

"And, you won't?" The Faunus asked.

"Not if you stop stealing things," Yang said.

"I only steal what I need," The Faunus said. "I will repay all at some point."

"Well," Yang shrugged. "Why not tell me your name and your story and we'll see about getting you some rest."

"Fine," The Faunus sighed, tossing Yang off of her with relative ease so that she could stand up. "My name is Belladonna of the royal clan of Menagerie."

"I knew something like that was true," Yang said. "Your garb is definitely noble."

"So, you are well versed in Menagerie culture," Belladonna said. "Interesting."

"Nah, I just got a friend from there," Yang said. "She told me about it and I was pretty interested."

"I see," Belladonna said. "Well, if you desire my story… I am being hunted."

"Hunted?" Yang asked.

"Yes," Belladonna said. "I'm sure you've heard something about the uprisings of the group known as the White Fang recently."

"I think so," Yang said. "Radical group of mercenaries or whatever."

"Partially correct," Belladonna said. "But, they rose up and overthrew my father. The attempt was made on my life, but I managed to escape."

"And, made your way out here, huh?" Yang crossed her arms. "Quite a trip to be stealthy."

"I'm a hunter," Belladonna said, her tail moving in an almost distracting manner. "It's in my blood to do so."

"Well, color me impressed," Yang said, crossing her arms. "Well, if you're gonna stay here, you're gonna need a makeover."

"Make… over?" Belladonna asked. "Wait, stay here?"

"Well, yeah," Yang said. "I said that earlier. You clearly need the help. But, you'll need a less eye catching look. That way, no one will see you as easily."

"I suppose you're going to do that," Belladonna said.

"Pick it out, yes," Yang chuckled. "Even my clothes wouldn't fit you. I mean, you're jacked. But, yeah, you can stay. Well, provided you contribute around the house."

"As in chores?" Belladonna raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." Yang nodded. "Oh, and there's two other people that live here, so be courteous of them."

"Describe them," Belladonna said.

"Well, one is taller than me with crimson hair and green eyes," Yang said. "And the other is a kid who looks like Neapolitan ice cream."

"Like ice cream?" Belladonna asked. "Seriously?"

"You'll know when you see her," Yang chuckled.

"I suppose I will take your word," Belladonna said. "My instincts tell me you are truthful."

"Speaking of which," Yang said. "We're gonna have to come up with a new name for you to go by."

"What is wrong with my name?" Belladonna asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Yang said. "But, if you're being hunted, they'll obviously be looking for someone with your name. If you use a fake name, it'll be less obvious who you are."

"Fine," Belladonna said. "Come up with one."

"Me?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Belladonna said. "If I came up with one, it would be a Menagerie based name."

"Oh, smart," Yang nodded in approval. "Well, I'm not meaning this in a bad way, but you look just like a sister I used to have… your face, I mean. She's gone, but she was super big on helping people and I kinda wanna let her live on, so I'll give you her name: Blake."

* * *

Well, it seems things are getting even more interesting. I wonder what will happen to these groups from here on out. I guess we'll find out soon.


	4. A Makeover

Chapter Four: A Makeover

(Author's Note: It was brought up to me in a review, but I guess I didn't explain some things that I should have. First of all, Neo was not adopted by Yang and Pyrrha. They are simply watching her while the police investigate her background. Secondly, the reason Blake was invited by Yang even after breaking into her home is because when I changed Yang's personality and removed the flirty aspects, I replaced them with the positivity of Ruby and the personality.)

Pyrrha's shriek startled Yang awake. She jumped up, seeing her best friend wasn't in the bed with her. She jumped up, running into the hall, glad she had worn boxers and a tank top to bed.

Running into the living room, she saw Pyrrha staring wide eyed in fear at the somehow still sleeping Belladonna, er, Blake.

"What's wrong, Pyr?" Yang asked.

"Th-There's a p-person in here!" Pyrrha said, startled at Blake, who was sleeping naked on the couch. The cat Faunus blinked her eyes open, stretching in a way that would have made her look almost cute were she not dressed in a fur pelt and as muscular as she was.

"Oh, that's Blake," Yang said. "She was the one in the house last night."

"You must be her mate," Blake looked Pyrrha up and down. "It appears Vacuan women are as beautiful as I've heard."

"Yang," Pyrrha grabbed Yang's arm, pulling her into the kitchen. "A word."

"Okay," Yang said, letting Pyrrha sit her down.

"Who is that?" Pyrrha pointed at the cat Faunus.

"That's Blake," Yang said, explaining what had happened the previous night.

"Yang," Pyrrha sighed. "I know your dad always talked about helping people, but there are so many things wrong with this that you haven't thought through."

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Well, firstly," Pyrrha said. "Neo is also staying here while the police locate her parents and/or guardian or someone else suitable to take care of her. How do you know that this… Blake won't hurt her?"

"I don't…" Yang said. "But, I trust she won't."

"Also," Pyrrha said. "If she's on the run as she said, then that could bring in any group that's looking for her and they probably won't take too kindly to the fact we just let her stay here. And, not to mention that we temporarily have a little girl staying with us while her charges are being found. This is a bad idea on so many levels… but, for once I'm going to let it go since you seem so confident in this."

"Thanks, Pyrrha," Yang let a grin cross her lips.

"You're going to make it up to me though," Pyrrha said, pointing a finger at her best friend. "I want at least a dozen back rubs, two dozen foot massages, and three gallons of Rocky Road."

"Deal," Yang said. "Now, we just need to find her a good outfit."

"Outfit?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course," Yang said. "She clearly can't go around looking like that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Pyrrha sighed. "Well, we should measure her and see her size."

"I'm surprised you're as on board with this as you are," Yang chuckled.

"She's going to eat all that gross fish your uncle and dad keep bringing here because you won't tell them you only like tuna from Patch," Pyrrha giggled. "That's a definite factor of me letting her stay."

"Alright," Yang snickered, taking her hand. "Let's go tell her."

They walked back into the living room, the large cat Faunus reading one of the books off the shelves.

"Blake—" Yang started to say before she was cut off.

"I heard," Blake said, not looking up from the book.

"How did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Faunus, remember?" The cat ears on top of Blake's head twitched. "I have enhanced senses."

"Oh, that's right," Yang said.

"I'm sure your mate will be glad to see that fish go," Blake said with an amused smirk crossing her lips. Pyrrha's face blushed red as she laughed nervously.

"Well, I figured since you were a predatory Faunus, you'd, uh…" She started.

"It's not racist to assume," Blake continued reading. It was an odd sight to see the Faunus who was clearly a battle hardened warrior enjoy a book, but it was also intriguing. "If a Faunus has traits of a certain animal, they definitely share some dietary habits of that animal. And, yes, I will eat your fish."

"Oh, good," Pyrrha said. "Yang always feels bad throwing it out, so we have to stomach the disgusting stuff. Where they are in Vale, it's always too salty for us here."

"Well, be glad I'm not part snail then," Blake mused.

"Well, I'm sure glad this wasn't a cat-astrophe," Yang said. Blake's eyes flicked up to her with a look that seemed to portray her in a demeaning way.

"What?" Yang asked. "You don't like puns? Or was it because it was a cat pun?"

"What is this bad joke?" Blake asked. "I've never heard something so bad before."

"You don't know what puns are?" Yang asked.

"In Menagerie, our humor was in typical jokes, not wordplay." Blake said.

"I see," Yang said. "Well, let's change that."

"No," Blake said without a word of argument. "Now, if you are going to measure me, do so quickly. But, be warned: I know the difference between measuring and groping."

"Why would either of us do that?" Yang asked.

"I am letting you know," Blake said. "Now, should I strip?"

"I'd rather you not," Pyrrha said. "We have a child staying with us for a bit while they find her parents."

"You aren't related to her?" Blake asked.

"No," Yang said. "We found her when we got ice cream. We gathered subtle clues from her actions that she didn't exactly have a good life, so we took her in. Pyrrha and I called the cops and they said they would look for her parents or guardian and either arrest them or return her to them. They told us to keep her with us for the time being because she trusts us and they knew we were decent people. So, that's how it goes. We just have temporary custody of her until her family is found."

"That seems way too easy." Blake said. "In Menagerie and any other place, you would have to go through years of court proceedings and such."

"Well, since this isn't a situation of us adopting her," Pyrrha said. "It doesn't have to be done. But, the police chief, Chief Port, said he would talk to the judge to give us a legal status so she couldn't be taken from us by CPS until the judge ruled her parents or guardians found and suitable."

"So, it's like foster parenting?" Blake asked.

"A little, but it's different since Patch has a different legal system than Vale," Pyrrha shrugged.

"I suppose you are right," Blake said, standing up. Pyrrha's mouth opened a bit at the size of the Faunus. She had a good few inches on her, making the already tall and athletic Vacuan look like a normal person by comparison. Yang had to note this difference, impressed at her build.

"Uh, Blake, you should probably get dressed," Yang said. "Neo's gonna be up soon and I'd rather her not see you in the nude."

"I am surprised she didn't wake when your mate screamed like she did," Blake said.

"We're not mates," The two said. "We're just best friends."

Blake paused, looking the two over with utter confusion in her expression. She decided not to ask further questions, putting her pelt back on.

"Now, we're gonna measure you," Yang said. "We'll be back with clothes. So, for now, the house is yours. Now, I have some rules."

"I will adhere to them," Blake said.

"Alright,' Yang nodded. "First, no scratching the furniture."

"Excuse you?" Blake said in a slight growl.

"You heard me," Yang said. "I know a cat Faunus and you have no idea how many times I've had to force her to wear mittens in this house."

"I suppose that is an acceptable reason," Blake rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will promise not to scratch your furniture. Do you expect me to make sure my litter gets into the sand as well?"

"Nah, you can use the toilet like a big girl," Yang smirked. Blake crossed her arms, sighing.

"I suppose you win that one," She said. "But, I think that you should reconsider letting a total stranger have free reign of your house, even temporarily."

"Oh, I trust you," Yang said as Neo walked out in her pajamas. "Plus, we're gonna take Neo out to get her some clothes too. She's only got one outfit."

"I understand that," Blake said. "If you want any assistance in taking care of the… problem, let me know."

"What?" Yang asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The reason you are watching over her for now," Blake said.

"Oh, let's not worry about that," Yang said. "Come on, Neo, let's go shopping."

Neo yawned, taking Yang and Pyrrha's hands.

"How did she know we talked about that?" Pyrrha muttered to Yang.

"Faunus hearing," Yang said. "She heard the whole talk."

"I see," Pyrrha said. "Well, I hope she stays within her boundaries."

"I trust her," Yang said. "I can't tell why, but I do."

Blake, after the three had left, sat on the couch, continuing to read her book. She was in the middle of it when she heard the front door open. Deciding to scope the visitor, she inhaled a scent. Realizing they were local… yet somehow not… she decided to stay where she was. The source of the scent walked into the room.

The tallest of them, for there were two, was dressed in a reddish brown turtleneck that accented her dark grey yoga pants she wore. Her shoes were simple sneakers with bunny laces on them. Emerging from behind her was a white cottontail. On her head, attached to her body, were two long rabbit's ears that flopped down a little. They were velvet colored on the outside and pink on the inside. Her eyes were a soft brown, but seemed a little too soft. Her hair was brown as well, going down to her waist. She seemed to hide a decent build as well, though her cloths covered it up.

The shortest, and also clearly youngest, wore dark brown boots with white fuzz on them. She wore deep brown pants that went into the boots. She wore a belt with a buckle that resembled crosshairs. Her shirt was a slick button-down that was lighter brown in color. Her hair was a dark brown and went to her shoulders. Around her neck were several necklaces of varying kinds. She wore sunglasses that hid her eyes and there was a chocolate colored beret on her head. She came up to the rear of the other one, the taller one clearly several years older.

"Um, who are you?" The Faunus asked, looking at Blake, who was still reading and seemingly paying them no mind. "I like your outfit. Reminds me of home, actually."

"You hail from Menagerie?" Blake asked, glancing up as her ears stood fully erect.

"*gasp* Princess Bell—" The Faunus barely got out before Blake pinned her to the wall, a hand covering her mouth.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Blake asked, a hissing growl escaping her lips.

"Let go of my mom!" The child began to hit Blake with her small fists. "You are going to make her look very unfashionable!"

"Mom?" Blake glanced down at the child, eyeing her. "So, you are from around here?"

"I was born in Menagerie," The Faunus mumbled from behind Blake's hand. Blake released her. "But, I live here and have since I wanted to move."

"What is your name?" Blake demanded.

"My given name is Scarlatina," The Faunus said. "But, my friends call me Velvet."

"Scarlatina?" Blake muttered. "Then, who is this child?"

"This is my daughter, Coco," Velvet said. "She's a little fashionista."

"I am a fashion expert," Coco stated with insult in her voice. "Not some loser who doesn't know fashion."

"It's a phase I hope she grows out of," Velvet sighed. "But, what are you doing here, your highness?"

"I am here to evade the Fang," Blake sighed. "I know you were never in league with them, so I can trust you with this."

"I'm not on anyone's side except that of my family and friends," Velvet said. "And, if you plan to do anything to hurt Yang or Pyrrha, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Blake leaned into Velvet's face with an intimidating glare.

"It is a promise," Velvet leaned into hers, her glare even more intimidating.

"I like you," Blake smirked. "Are you marked?"

"Not by a Faunus," Velvet said.

"I see," Blake said. "Well, I suppose you would be. How did you happen to come to here?"

"When the Fang took over, I left," Velvet said. "I didn't like their methods."

"That makes two of us," Blake said.

"I understand," Pyrrha nodded. "But, I will not reveal who you are. But, clearly, you're dressed a little oddly for here."

"I am waiting for Pyrrha and Yang to return with clothes for me," Blake said. "Then, I shall look normal."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Yang called out, opening the door. "We brought stuff for you to wear."

"They had better not look ugly," Blake said.

"Worry not," Coco said with an air of sophistication. "I shall inspect them myself."

"I don't think you're qualified," Blake said.

"Alright, squirt," Yang said, holding out the bag to Coco. "But, after, why don't you go play with Neo?"

"Who is Neo?" Coco asked.

Neo looked at Coco, Coco looking back. The fashionista grabbed her, dropping the bag and running off to the guest room.

"Well, now that that's over with," Yang said. "We got you a nice white outfit that looks nice."

Blake pulled up a pair of black pants with a white belt and black boots that went halfway up her thighs somehow. There was a white jacket that went past her read and looked stylish. There was a black top that cut off at her midriff and had strings that wound around her neck to fasten it. There was even a small line of ribbon.

"What is with the ribbon?" Blake asked.

Yang responded by grabbing her and beginning to tie it over her ears. Blake hissed and tried to claw at her, but the blonde had the upper hand in this squabble, finishing. Blake looked in the nearby mirror to see the damage done.

"How dare you cover my ears?!" She hissed at Yang.

"You don't want to be recognized as a Faunus, do you?" Yang asked. "This is the best way; by covering up your Faunus features."

"You had better be right about this," Blake said. "Or, I'll make you regret it."

 _In Atlas_

Ruby walked down through the halls of the castle, looking for Weiss. She'd had no luck so far, but she was confident she could find her sooner or later.

In her walk, she happened upon a girl of an unknown age with white hair and blue eyes… in fact, minus the fact she was wearing a dress instead of armor, she looked like—

"WEISS!" Ruby ran over and scooped up the girl, shaking her gently, yet franticaly. "What happened to you?! Why did you shrink!? Was it magic!? How do I reverse this?!"

The strange Weiss giggled and waved her arms to show her enjoyment.

"Wheeee!" She exclaimed, giggling and laughing. "Higher, higher!"

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "Well, I guess I could. But, only until we get you back to normal."

"Up, up!" Strange Weiss said, pointing up. "I wanna go up!"

"Looks like I'll have to teach you language too!" Ruby gasped. "And, I failed that stuff!"

"I don't wanna learn boring stuff!" Strange Weiss crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"But, you gotta learn it," Ruby said. "Otherwise, you won't get to boss around all your subjects like when you grow up."

"I'm not gonna grow up," Strange Weiss said. "I'm gonna stay little and eat treats!"

This gave Ruby a marvelous idea.

"If you follow all my instructions," She said. "I'll let you have some cookies."

"Cookies?" Strange Weiss asked. "I can have chocolate?"

"Of course," Ruby said. "But, you gotta learn. That way, we'll get you back to your naggy old self in no time."

"Okay!" Strange Weiss giggled, flailing her arms.

"Oh, do tell me how I'm so naggy," A voice from behind Ruby made her gulp. She turned around to see the armored person of Weiss standing behind her with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Weiss?!" Ruby exclaimed, looking between Weiss and her miniature lookalike. "How… wait, what?!"

"This is my sister, Winter, you dolt," Weiss said. "I told you I had two siblings."

"Oh," Ruby said, chuckling nervously. "She looks just like you."

"Well, duh," Winter said. "We're twins."

"That is one way of putting it," Weiss said. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see this girl you had a crush on," Winter said. "Is this maid her? She's cute. And, you even collared her. That's so cute."

"Hush, dolt," Weiss knocked her over the head. "You know very well that the walls have ears."

"Well, I don't see any," Winter said. "Except on those boring paintings."

"Her hair may be white, but she's a little blonde," Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear. "She was dropped a couple times at birth."

"Hey, so was I," Ruby grinned. "So, how come I've never seen you around the castle before?"

"Well, I've been away in Vale and I met all these great people," Winter began. "And, I met this girl named Ciel and she has a cool sister named Penny and she's so cool and—"

As Winter began to ramble, Weiss promptly shoved a waded up cloth into her mouth, tying it tight. Muffled voice began to come from Winter still as it seemed that she as still talking.

"I like her," Ruby said with a grin.

"I'll kill you if that means anything more than platonic like," Weiss said.

"Aww, Weissy, I know you care," Ruby leaned on Weiss, grinning as she knew Weiss wouldn't actually do it (she was well aware that Weiss absolutely hated having to do her own things, which is why she kept Ruby around… though, this time, she seemed far more serious about her threat.). "I like you more. Don't worry. You're my mistress, er, princess, after all."

"That is the right answer," Weiss said, reaching two fingers under Ruby's collar. "Now, let's go begin your sword training and get this dolt to my bedroom. She will be staying in it for however long she plans to stay."

Winter nodded rapidly, Weiss sighing.

"You had best behave," She said. "I will not be easy with you."

"I got it," Ruby grinned.

"I wasn't talking to you, dolt," Weiss said.

"So, can we get cookies now?" Ruby asked. Winter nodded excitedly, either not having noticed the cloth keeping her voice from coming out or just not caring at the moment.

"And, what have either of you done to prompt me to reward you with cookies?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"I, uh, found your sister?" Ruby tried to come up with a good reason.

"You will have to keep trying if you want that to work," Weiss said, grabbing both by their collars (Winter's top's collar and Ruby's dog like collar). "Now, you two will come with me and I will explain the rules that are to occur if this is to work."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"You will find out." Weiss said.

Once they'd arrived in the room, Weiss threw the two on the bed, standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Rule number one," The princess stated. "You are not to be too loud."

"Aww, Weiss, these rules are boring," Ruby groaned. "You told me them when I first got here."

"Ruby, if you interrupt me one more time," Weiss said. "I will tie you down and burn your cookies as well as not letting you work on your weapon for a month."

"I'll be good," Ruby squeaked, knowing this was a threat Weiss would actually go through with.

She sat quietly as Weiss went through the same list she'd given Ruby when she'd first arrived (minus the rules about the chores Ruby was supposed to do). However, the next rules she gave were odd.

"You will not speak a word about your sexuality," Weiss said to Winter with a look that would have frightened just about anyone else. Winter gave a confused look as Weiss ripped out the gag that she had used on her.

"You are not to mention that you like females in any measure," Weiss said.

"You like girls?" Ruby asked.

"Girls are awesome!" Winter grinned.

"How is that?" Ruby asked.

"It's just like liking a boy, but with girls," Winter said.

"I guess I kinda like girls too," Ruby said. "Though, I haven't ever liked a bunch of girls. I mean, I might would kiss Weiss."

If one had looked at Weiss for a split second, the faintest blush appeared for that split second. But, it went away as soon as it appeared. Weiss then returned to her speech and rulegiving.

"You are not to flirt with any girls here," Weiss said.

"I don't flirt," Winter said , her tone a serious tone for the first time. "I don't have to flirt. I am loved already."

"What?" Weiss asked. "Whatever. Also, you are not to see Whitley. If you see him or Cardin, turn around and walk away."

"Is he mean?" Winter asked.

"Of course he is," Weiss said. "And, you're not going to be around him. He is a horrible person."

"Well, then I don't like him," Winter crossed her arms.

"And, finally," Weiss grabbed Ruby, pulling off her dress. Ruby's face was as red as her dress as she stood there, an arm covering her breasts and her hand covering her privates.

"Why are you not wearing undergarments?" Weiss asked her in a half growl.

"You hid them," Ruby chuckled nervously.

"I did no such thing," Weiss said. "I simply moved them to a different drawer that wasn't already mine. I told you this."

"Oh yeah," Ruby laughed. "Oops."

"Why are you covering yourself anyway?" Winter asked. "Just let it free. We're all girls anyway."

"You shall do no such thing," Weiss said. "Modesty is your quality to keep."

"Sorry, Winter," Ruby said. "I gotta obey Weiss here."

"Damn straight you do," Weiss said, throwing undergarments at Ruby.

Ruby put them on, her tail limply falling to her legs.

Winter grabbed her, looking at her tail.

"You're a fox Faunus!" She exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"Uh, thanks," Ruby blushed a little as Weiss rolled her eyes, thankful she had prohibited any servants from coming to or near her chambers for this very reason.

"Why do you wear your tail under your clothes?" Winter asked.

"For the same reason I told you not to talk about your sexuality." Weiss said. "The reason you were sent to Vale in the first place."

"Oh yeah," Winter grinned. "I forgot. Military academy was boring, so I ditched. Ironwood liked me anyway, so I could get away with it."

"Well, I was upset you left, I suppose," Weiss sighed. "Glad you are back."

"Me too," Winter said. "Say, is it okay I invited a few, uh, friends from the military academy to stay while I'm here?"

"The question is how long you will be staying," Weiss said. "Because that will depend on my answer, as I am in charge temporarily."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna stay for a little bit," Winter said. "I didn't think of how long."

"Well, get a shower and we will discuss it," Weiss said.

"Alright," Winter said, throwing her clothes off right there and skipping into the bathroom.

"Her boobies are bigger than yours," Ruby said. "But, I thought twins were supposed to be the exact same."

"That is never the case," Weiss knocked her on the head. "Winter is not like me at all. But, there is something that is odd."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"She clearly didn't stay long at the academy," Weiss said. "That academy would turn anyone into a well behaved individual and Ironwood certainly wouldn't let anyone ditch."

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"There's something father wanted to happen to her that Ironwood sent her out of the academy… or to some other division of it… to spare her from," Weiss said.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"More than anyone or anything," Weiss said. "Don't tell her I said that. She's asap with that kind of stuff… but, did father know she was into women that much… I hope she is alright."

 _In the bathroom_

Winter was about to get into the shower when her watch rang. She looked down, still amazed by the Vale technology that made her scroll connect to her watch, even at this distance. She accepted the call, two faces popping up.

One was a girl with darker skin than Winter's (which really wasn't hard to have if you think about it). She had her navy blue hair in a bob and wore a blue beret. Her eyes were blue as well.

The other girl had fairer skin and orange hair. Freckles dotted her face and she had green eyes. In her hair was a green bow.

Both girls were blushing and looking to the side at the moment, though Winter couldn't understand why (because she had forgotten she was nude).

"Hi, girls," Winter grinned wide. "Glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too, um, nude Winter." The orange haired girl said.

"I'm getting a shower," Winter grinned. "How about you?"

"Missing you," The darker skinned girl said. "How was your tit, er, I mean trip."

"It was great," Winter said. "I can't wait to see you guys here!"

"Well, we can get here as soon as you want," The darker skinned girl said.

"Great," Winter said. "I miss sleeping with you guys. You guys are nice and warm."

"I have never been called warm before you, um, nude Winter," The orange haired girl said.

"Well, even if your skin isn't, your heart is," Winter said. "I'll see you guys later."

Winter hung up and got into the shower, her thoughts turning to her friends.

* * *

Well, this is interesting. I wonder how it will go. I suppose we'll find out soon.


	5. Revelations

Chapter Five: Revelations

Yang drove her motorcycle through the streets, knowing exactly where she was going. She had a somber expression, like she'd been thinking over things and hadn't had time before then to think. She knew exactly why she felt this way and needed the one thing she knew would help.

Pulling into the… less well to do part of town, she stopped in an alleyway and parked her bike. She pulled out a chain and wrapped it tightly around the bike and a nearby pipe that seemed only recently put there.

She walked over to a door in the alleyway, knocking loudly. The door opened to reveal a woman who was taller than Yang and dressed sharply in what looked like a cross between a dominatrix outfit and a teacher's uniform, complete with a shorter skirt and high heels. In her right hand, she held a riding crop and had blonde hair that looked like it was bleached. Her green eyes bore into Yang before softening immediately.

"Yang," She said, stepping out and putting the riding crop on a little hook in her skirt. "What brings you here?"

"I need some advice, mom," Yang said, the woman putting an arm around her and leading her inside. She led Yang down a hallway that was well lit with green walls. Several people were around, all in varying outfits.

"Well, come in," She said. "I was just finishing up with some students and I have plenty of time before my next session."

"Thanks," Yang said.

"Anything for you, Yang," The woman said. Immediately, she barked in a rough voice at a set of twins in red and blue student's outfits that were staring at Yang with an odd look in their eyes. "Hey, you two, get back to your studying!"

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch!" The yelped and rushed back to a room off to the side of the hall.

"So, how's classes going?" Yang asked.

"How're classes going, Yang," Miss Goodwitch corrected. "'How's' is short for 'how is'."

"I know," Yang said. "I just… got a lot on my mind, mom."

"Well, come in and tell me all about it," Miss Goodwitch said, leading Yang to a door that said "Glynda Goodwitch" on it. Opening it, she bade Yang sit in a chair that was facing another chair. Yang sat down and Glynda sat in the other. There was a teapot on the table and she poured some for both of them.

"Thanks, mom," Yang smiled chuckling a little as she sipped the tea she'd had since her actual mother, her birth mother, had kicked her out of her house when she was younger.

"You're welcome," Glynda sipped her own. "Have you talked with your father recently?"

"Never," Yang said. "He only says I did something wrong."

"Well, I don't believe that," Glynda said. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Well," Yang said. "I just… I don't know what to do. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I just need some assurance here."

"Well, tell me what happened," Glynda said. Yang recounted the entire story of what had happened, from Neo coming to Blake coming.

"I know this may sound like just telling you what you want to hear," Glynda said. "But, I think you're doing the right thing."

"It never sounds like that coming from you," Yang said.

"I'd feel insulted if I didn't know what you meant," Glynda said, a hint of a smirk coming to her lips.

"Yeah," Yang sighed. "But, are you sure you're sure?"

"I've been no less sure than when I took you as my own," Glynda said. "But, if you want my detailed opinion, then I think you have done very well. You're showing kindness and taking your own responsibility instead of pushing them off onto someone else. You always were like that, Yang. While it's odd for you to invite a burglar into your house, your trusting nature seems to not have let you down yet."

"I know, but still," Yang said. "I just don't know if I'm completely doing the right thing."

"Well, how about I cut your hair and we discuss it further?" Glynda asked. "You're getting a bit too wild."

"Can it not be a bowl cut this time?" Yang asked; anyone other than Glynda (to a far lesser extent Pyrrha, though she had no grace with scissors) would have received a sharp right cross to the face. Of course, she had fought with Glynda over it some when she was a child, but that usually, if not mostly, ended with her getting put over Glynda's knee.

"But, you look so cute with a bowl cut," Glynda said in a teasing voice, which seemed a bit off from her. "Besides, I haven't done that since you were twelve. What style would you like?"

"Something that still is pretty wavy, but just a bit shorter if you want," Yang said. "Something that still makes me look good."

"Gotta look good for Pyrrha, eh?" Glynda said.

"She did say she always wakes up with my hair in her mouth." Yang chuckled.

"Well, you're the one who wanted me to 'let it grow'," Glynda said. "And then stopped asking for one."

"Because I always got made fun of with short hair," Yang sighed.

"I know, sweetie," Glynda pulled Yang into an embrace. "And, I hated that for you. But, your school had rules and you had to follow them. As an adult, I left the choice up to you."

"Thanks," Yang smiled a little. "That means a lot. But, what do you think I should get as a new style?"

"How about something more in the front?" Glynda suggested. "Something to put in front?"

"I… I guess," Yang said. "It could still be a little longer, right?"

"Sure," Glynda said. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Yang said as she sat down and Glynda got to work.

After she was done, she held up a mirror for Yang to see. Yang looked at it, impressed at how she now looked. Glynda had styled her hair to have a little more in the front and the back a little shorter. It was still nearly as thick as it was before, but it wasn't the same. It was still a beautiful look and Yang did like it.

"Thanks, mom," She said, standing up. "It was quite a hairy situation back there."

"Well, I suppose you could have had worse," Glynda said. "

"Have fun, dear," Glynda said. "Come back anytime or I could come to you."

"You're always welcome," Yang said. "Don't hesitate to come over."

"I may do that." Glynda kissed her forehead. "And you don't hesitate to come see me again."

"Alright," Yang said. "I'll be sure to do that."

Yang left, getting on her motorcycle and heading home.

When she arrived home, she saw Blake, sitting on the couch, sighing and looking at a picture. Yang knew it wasn't once from the house, but it was a different one. She walked up to the Faunus, the house seeming quiet; Pyrrha had probably taken Neo out for some ice cream.

"Who is that in the picture?" Yang asked. Blake jumped, which surprised Yang. She normally knew Yang was in the house before Yang even saw her. She was so focused on this picture that she didn't even pay attention to her surroundings.

"What?" Blake asked, turning to the blonde, sharing a look of surprise. "You got your hair changed."

"Yeah, my mom did it for me," Yang said. "Thanks for noticin'."

"You are welcome." Blake said. "I suppose I do not have to sleep in the dog house. But, I thought your mom kicked you out."

"I was talking about the woman who raised me." Yang said. "But, who's in the picture?"

"Take a look," Blake handed her the picture. Yang took a look at it, studying the people. There were five people in total, all of them Faunus. There was only one male in the group, but he had his arm around a female. Both of them seemed to be cat Faunus. Down at the bottom, there was a child Faunus that looked like Blake. However, the most striking to Yang were the last two. They looked almost identical and had silver colored eyes.

"Summer?!" Yang exclaimed.

"You knew Summer?" Blake asked, shocked.

"She hung out with my mom, er the woman who raised me," Yang said. "She was a fox Faunus if I remember. She taught me a lot of things like puns and stuff, but I didn't think she had a kid… I mean, she talked about her, but I guess I glossed over it. What ever happened to her?"

"She died…" Blake said quietly. "It was tragic. Something vicious had killed her. She went on a mission to Mistral with her group of soldiers, but she never came back."

"How did you know her?" Yang asked.

"She's my mom's adopted sister," Blake said. "The child is her daughter, Ruby. When the Fang attacked, she disappeared. I've also been looking for her… I've narrowed it down to either here or Atlas. She had an item her mother gave her, a magic cloak, but none of us knew what it would do. Summer swore it would protect her, but she never said how."

"I'm sure you'll find her." Yang said. "You have to have faith."

"I need to wait for the Fang to die down a bit so I can search for her." Blake said, her ear twitching as the door opened. "Don't tell Pyrrha, alright. I don't need you two getting any crazy ideas."

"Secret's safe," Yang said. Pyrrha walked in and took a look at Yang before gasping.

"You got a haircut," She said, latching onto Yang. "I love it!"

"Thanks, Pyr." Yang grinned. "So, how's about we start dinner? I'm kinda getting hungry."

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

Winter got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She dropped it and went over to her things.

"Should we cover our eyes?" Ruby asked as she glanced at her.

"Not like you haven't seen it all before," Weiss shrugged.

"But, I haven't seen you naked." Ruby said. "Do you look like her?"

Ruby didn't notice the slight blush on the princess' face at that moment.

The two watched as Winter rummaged through her suitcase, bringing out several outfits.

"What the hell is this?" Weiss asked, picking up a pair of shorts that barely looked like they'd cover what they were supposed to, much less anything else. Accompanying it was a shirt that was cut off above the midriff, basically making it look more like a sports bra.

"That's my casual outfit," Winter said, pulling a pair of panties that looked quite scandalous.

"Is that a thong?" Ruby asked.

"How the hell do you know what that is?" Weiss asked.

"I saw people buy them back home." Ruby said. "They're pretty sexy looking."

"You will put that down and put on some proper attire," Weiss said to her, crossing her arms.

"I'll wear whatever I want." Winter stuck her tongue out at Weiss. "I like this outfit."

"You will look like a slut." Weiss said. "I won't allow it."

"Catch me if you can!" Winter said, grabbing them and darting back into the bathroom.

"I am going to beat that girl," Weiss muttered as she walked over to the bathroom. "Winter, get out of there!"

"When I'm dressed!" Winter called.

"You'll put on proper attire or I'll make sure you only wear long flowing dresses and heels for the next month!"

"Not like the girls haven't threatened me with that already!" Winter called back. "But, they're not afraid to raise the stakes."

"I don't want to hear about your school life, Winter!" Weiss shouted. "I want to see you look decent and a representation of your title!"

"Well, I don't want to be forced into your totalitarian government that father wants!" Winter said. "Honestly, I'm surprised you're taking a servant girl like that! I know you love redheads!"

"You leave my slave out of this." Weiss growled. "I picked her because she can actually do her job."

"She cleans deep, doesn't she?" Winter said, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Get out here!" Weiss shouted, punching the door and splintering it open, wrenching out the dressed Winter.

Ruby had to admit that Winter could pull off the outfit, but it certainly wasn't what anyone would deem appropriate. Though, still… if Weiss was Winter's twin… Ruby immediately shook that thought out of her head.

Looking back at Weiss, she had bound her twin's hands behind her back, binding her legs as well and circling a rope around her arms.

"Ruby, you're going to guard her here while I get her some proper attire." Weiss commanded. "Now, do whatever it takes to keep her here."

"This is pretty kinky," Winter said. "You planning on using this on Ruby?"

And that was how Winter found one of Weiss' clean socks shoved into her mouth and tied there. Weiss then sat Ruby down on her, keeping her immobile. She then left the room, but not before repeating her order to Ruby.

Winter, still clearly amused by the turn of events, snickered behind the gag and fidgeted around. After about thirty seconds, she had grabbed Ruby, having untied herself without the crimsonette even knowing.

"Wha?!" Ruby exclaimed as Winter held her arms around her.

"Wanna go have some fun?" Winter grinned.

"Uh… what kind of fun?" Ruby asked.

"Get some sweets." Winter grinned.

"But, Weiss said—" Ruby began.

"Weiss isn't the only princess here." Winter said.

"But—" Ruby said as she was dragged out of the door by Winter, who led her into the hall, still dressed in her less than appropriate attire.

"Now, let's find some candy." Winter said.

"Uh, okay," Ruby said, knowing Weiss would at least want her to keep Winter safe. "So, how is where you are?"

"Better for this outfit than here," Winter said. "But, it's nice and warm in here, so I can handle it."

"Yeah, I guess," Ruby said. "Hopefully, we don't run into—"

"Well, looky what we have here." A voice said form behind them, accompanied by a wolf whistle. "A nice sexy princess all ready for us."

"Who's that weirdo?" Winter asked as they turned to reveal an orange haired individual. Ruby gulped as she saw him walk up.

"Uh, that's not a way to talk to your princess," Ruby said, trying to put on a brave face.

"I'll talk to her however I want," The individual, Cardin, said. "This isn't the bitchy one."

"Hey, you can't talk about Weiss that way!" Ruby and Winter both said.

"She ain't here," Cardin said. "So, make me."

"What do you want?" Winter asked. "We're going to get sweets. Now, leave us alone."

"Well, I see a couple of sweets right here." Cardin stepped closer.

"Ruby, let's go." Winter said. "This guy's finally stopped feeling like such a pussy since Weiss is gone."

Cardin became visibly angered, walking towards them.

Ruby and Winter turned and walked away, but Cardin started moving faster.

Ruby noticed this and picked up her pace, pulling Winter, who seemed unaware of the danger, along. However, they noticed that Cardin's three lackeys had joined him and they were coming much closer.

Ruby grabbed Winter, picking her up bridal style as she ran, feeling herself reach her top speed. But, she knew it wouldn't be enough. Before, the mere threat of Weiss' would have made them cower and wet themselves, but with her gone for a bit, they had gained an odd courage. Ruby pushed herself further than she ever had, the long hallway starting to become a blur around her as she ran. Her cape seemed to glow slightly, shifting and wrapping around her.

She couldn't see the wall, but on instinct, she turned the corner. She began to see red as she ran down another hallway. She felt herself moving faster and faster, the world blurring. Only her instinct guided her through the castle as she moved. She couldn't hide her shock at her speed, something far beyond what she thought she was capable of. Winter was looking at her with awe and shock.

"Ruby, you're made of rose petals," She said.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, losing focus and slamming into a wall, falling down and dropping Winter. She was seeing stars, but was still conscious. She looked at her hands, seeing that they, as well as the attached arms, were made of rose petals that shifted and moved like energy.

"Gah!" She shocked herself from her daze, swiping at them, some of them falling to the ground. "Get 'em off, get 'em off, get 'em off!"

Winter tried to brush some off, but couldn't do anything to them as she only made more fall on the floor. However, it was at that point that she noticed that there was a trail of rose petals scattered behind them as Ruby was frantically trying to get rid of them. Winter noticed that she also had black rose petals where her hair was black and silver colored roses where her eyes were.

"Why am I like this?!" She exclaimed, frantically swiping at them. Her movements seemed blurred to Winter, as if she was constantly moving faster than could easily be seen.

"Ruby, Ruby, calm down." Winter grabbed her arms, which were surprisingly still solid, though she did feel her fingers digging all the way through as if they weren't. "Focus on being human again."

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked, her voice in a panic.

"If you focus on being human, you may become one again." Winter said, trying to calm her down.

Ruby, trying desperately trying to slow her breathing, managed after some time. She started breathing slowly, thinking thoughts about being human. She thought of cookies, pancakes, milk, her mom, and her mom's dog.

Slowly, very slowly, the petals started to fall off, this time staying off as her human skin and eyes started showing through. Her cape undraped from around her, flowing behind her as it fell back to its original position. She panted, feeling herself over as she noticed that she seemed human and the world less red. Winter decided to help, grabbing Ruby's breasts and ass.

"Why are you grabbing me there?" Ruby asked, turning red once again, but not from rose petals.

"To make sure the special zones are still intact." Winter said. "Those are a girl's best areas and your best bet on getting Weiss."

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss'll love these puppies." Winter grinned. "But, we should get you some armor first. That way, you can be even better looking."

"Hold on," Ruby said. "You're implying that there's something between my mistress and I. There's nothing."

"Don't you deny it," Winter smirked. "Now, let's go back and grab some sweets before Weiss finds out we left."

"Uh, okay," Ruby said, her arm being pulled by Winter as she found the kitchen, reaching for a jar of candy. She also grabbed a jar of cookies.

"For my cute little bodyguard," She winked, which caused Ruby to cough.

"Uh, thanks," Ruby accepted the jar. They opened the kitchen doors, walking out to find Cardin and his lackeys standing on the other side.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out of our way," Winter said.

"Make me," He said.

Winter glared at him, taking a deep breath and summoning an aura of icy cold as her entire arm became coated in ice. She unleashed a punch that actually knocked Cardin off his feet, cracking the armor that he wore. Ruby (and Cardin's lackeys) gaped at it as she saw Winter display a technique like Weiss had, but much different.

"H-How—" She began before Winter pulled her out, her arm back to normal, moving through Cardin's lackeys, who were still stunned at the display of strength. Winter pulled Ruby back to the bedroom, opening the door to reveal a very, very cross Weiss.

"I suppose this answers the questions I was going to ask about where you've been." She said. "Ruby, I'm quite disappointed in you."

"Oh, hush," Winter said, stepping in front of Ruby, who now looked quite ashamed. "It was my idea. Besides, she did what you told her to do. You said guard me. You never said I couldn't leave the room."

"That… is true," Weiss said. "But, explain why you left."

"To get sweets, duh," Winter said. "But, this douchebag in armor tried to feel up my tits and Ruby made us run real fast and then she turned into roses."

"Still using the crude language you learned at that stupid school." Weiss rolled her eyes. "But, wait, what?"

"Yeah, she turned into rose petals and ran really fast." Winter said.

"I see," Weiss said. "I was wondering if you had a trait, Ruby. I always felt that you would."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"A trait is an ability that is specific to you and in some cases, your bloodline." Weiss explained. "My bloodline has the abilities of being Ice wielders, with my mother being a far more powerful ice mage than either I or Winter."

"Wow," Ruby said. "But, I don't think my family had anything like that. My mom never let on that she did."

"Well, either way, it is time for you to wear something else from time to time." Weiss said.

"What?" Ruby asked, confused. Weiss moved aside and opened the bathroom door to reveal a suit of armor that was perfectly fitted to Ruby.

"You are wearing this." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Now try it on.'

"Uh, okay," Ruby tried her best to contain her squeals, knowing Weiss would only complain. Ruby looked at the suit of armor up close, marveling at the details.

It looked like training armor, but went down to form a skirt and had long sleeves. It was white in color, like Atlas.

"Where did you get this?!" She exclaimed.

"I had a few mages and armor smiths conjure one up." Weiss said. "It's a highly efficient set, made to protect you from all manner of things if you use the right accessories. It even reacts to an individual's Dust and adapts to it. Now, put it on."

"R-Really?" Ruby asked, still shocked.

"Of course, dolt," Weiss said. "I want my new bodyguard ready on the double."

"Aww man, she gets a maid costume _and_ armor?" Winter pouted. "You never get me either of those things."

"Well, congratulations," Weiss said with more than a hint of sarcasm. "As punishment for leaving, you get to take her place as my maidservant for the duration of your stay."

"So, I get a costume?" Winter asked.

"Of course, you will," Weiss sighed. "Now, I will get that and you will wear it until I tell you to take it off."

"Alright!" Winter cheered.

"It's like I'm watching children," Weiss muttered as she watched Ruby struggling in the armor… or rather struggling to put it on. Weiss sighed and stripped her to her bare undergarments and helped her get into it, assisting her tail. Ruby tore the cape off of it and put her mother's cape on it, firmly attaching the cape into the holders for the cape. The armor and cape glowed, morphing into something else entirely.

The armor was a suit that seemed more like a standard set of clothing than anything else. It was a tough leather that went down to Ruby's wrists and had boots. The armor pretty much covered everything except her face and hands. There was even a hole for her tail to easily slip in and out of, which it was currently out of. The armor had a skirt still that was black and red, though, it was a little looser, no longer having to worry about hiding anything. The armor was a brilliant black, almost like it was made of obsidian. There was a rose emblem in it, the color of Ruby's cape and the same design that was on said cape. It was also quite flexible, yet rigid.

"Woah!" Winter exclaimed. "So powerful looking!"

"It seems your armor adapted to your mother's cape," Weiss said, summoning a mirror made of solid ice. Ruby looked at it, gasping as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She dropped to her knees, covering her face as memories flooded her, things she'd been forced to forget.

 _Flash_

The small child watched her mother don her armor, armor that the child always knew meant she was going away. She walked up, holding her legs like she did when she wanted her to stay.

"Oh, little Rose," Her mother knelt down, taking the child's chin in her thumb and index finger. "You know I have to go to provide for our family. I know you want me to stay, but I know you can be strong, just like me. Isn't that right?"

The child's eyes were already streaking with tears as she tried to put her best brave face on as she tried to hug her mother. Her mother took her into a tight hug, the child still being able to hear her heartbeat, even with her armor covering it. Her mother kissed her head, draping a red cloth over her that mirrored her white one she wore. Her tail, which was much larger than the girl's own, draped around her as well, blanketing her in its warmth.

"Keep this with you, my little Rose," She said, running her fingers through her hair. "And, I will always be beside you."

"It's time to go, Summer," A blonde man said, standing in the door. "I know it's a touching moment, but your kid'll be fine. She's gonna love living with Kali and Ghira."

"I… I know," The woman, Summer, said, sighing as she stood up. "I'll be back soon, my sweet. Keep that cape with you always."

"What's with the cape?" The man asked.

"She'll know what it's for when the time comes." Summer said softly. "Now, let's be off. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can get back."

 _A month later_

The girl sobbed, looking down at the quiet body of her mother, lying in a box. Her armor was broken and shattered, her cape a ripped and bloody mess. Her eyes were closed and there were huge gashes in her chest, almost as if a huge beast tore her up. They closed the lid, lowering it into the ground and tossing a crystal into the hole that exploded. People threw down bundles, a tradition of warriors in that area.

Two adult Faunus hugged her, one more her age, but still a good deal older, holding her as well. She tried to run to the fire, but they held her back.

"Come," The adult male said. "We must return inside. It is a sad time, but we must head inside to dress you for the honorment ceremony."

 _Fast forward_

The girl found herself dressed in an ornamental robe and holding a basket of flowers. She was guided through a dance, pretending to be accepting of her mother's passing. She could hear what Kali and Ghira were saying, but she didn't understand it at the time.

"She went to Mistral?!" Kali's hushed whisper came. "But, isn't that where that powerful mage lives? The one who made demons from the shadows?"

"Right," Ghira whispered. "She was supposed to confront her, but clearly the witch wasn't in the mood for talking."

"What do we tell Ruby?" Kali whispered.

"Nothing," Ghira said. "Especially about the cape. She doesn't need to know its power or about her bloodline."

"But, won't she be curious about her eyes?" Kali asked.

"We will simply deflect it," Ghira said. "We can't have her trying to follow her mother's example."

"Right," Kali nodded. "I'll do my best."

 _Present time_

Weiss shook Ruby violently, trying to wake her from her clear dreaming. Ruby snapped up, looking at Weiss.

"M-Mistress?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I am here," Weiss said, Winter waving from off to the side, dressed in a maid costume.

"I-I saw her," Ruby sobbed. "I saw my mother… and… I need to know about my eyes."

"What about them?" Weiss asked.

"Why are silver eyes special?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Woah, the plot bomb got dropped there! I wonder what will happen next. Find out soon.


	6. Learnings

Chapter Six: Learnings

Winter and Ruby sat in the library, the former snoring over the table while the latter poured over the books. It was late and the staff in the library had already gone to their quarters. Ruby liked the quietness of the library. She'd often come here when Weiss gave her free time, just to sit and think. She knew that something was off about her, especially considering her mother's cape and the magic armor that went with it. But, the mystery of her silver eyes was her biggest priority.

The book she held in her hand was something about the ancient monsters of the world. After skipping through the boring tales of the light and dark brothers and the wizard that was their aide, she came across something about monsters of shadows.

She peered at this page, looking with interest as she saw a paragraph about silver eyes.

"I was not sure what I saw," She read quietly. "But, I was surrounded by the creatures and unable to attack them. But, what shocked me the most was that the savior that came to me was quite powerful. But, the most intriguing thing about her was that she had silver eyes. With a look, she managed to destroy the creatures. But, I've no idea how."

"So… I have laser eyes?" Ruby asked herself.

"Get over here, dolt," Weiss marched into the library, grabbing both her and Winter and slinging them over her shoulder. "You disobeyed my orders and did not return at the right time."

"But, aren't you glad I studied, Mistress?" Ruby asked.

"When you actually study the duties of a handmaiden, I will be proud," Weiss said as Ruby donned a pout.

"You didn't mind the massage," She said. She was completely unaware of the slight blush that crossed the princess' face as she carried them.

"That is because I was stressed." Weiss said.

"Mmm, Weiss, your flat boobs are still nice." Winter muttered in her sleep. "I still love you no matter what."

"You're an idiot," Weiss sighed, tossing her onto the bed, dumping Ruby onto the ground.

"I'm your idiot," Winter muttered, still off in slumberland. "Mmm, Ciel, that feels goooood. Mmm, lower, lower, mmmmm."

"Who's Ciel?" Ruby asked.

"Probably someone she met," Weiss said. "Now, strip. I will not have you dirty my bed with your armor."

"Alright," Ruby said, undressing. "Do you want my underwear off too?"

"That should be fine for now," Weiss said, crossing her arms, Ruby still not noticing the blush that creeped up. "Now, get in bed."

"Okay," Ruby climbed onto the bed, getting under the covers. Winter moved under the covers in her sleep, latching onto Ruby and burying her face in her neck. Ruby, shocked at the motion, looked at Weiss for advice. Weiss just shrugged, looking away as she climbed into the bed herself. Ruby moved so Weiss was behind her, Weiss sighing and holding her handmaiden. Weiss felt Ruby's toned body and Ruby settled against Weiss' very toned body. The two fell asleep shortly.

About an hour later, Weiss was startled awake by the sound of Winter moaning in her sleep. It was a moan of pain, one that she knew all too well. Ruby was still dead asleep, but also on the other side of Winter. Weiss pulled Winter over to her, holding her close. She was always surprised to feel her sister's body. It wasn't muscular like hers; much more like a model's. Winter had always been the one who didn't have any sort of expectations thrust upon her… though she wasn't exactly the brightest of bulbs. But, at least she meant well.

Weiss held Winter close and comforted her, her arms holding Winter's body as she rubbed her back. Winter snuggled up and Weiss was struck with memories she would rather not have remembered. Of course, Winter was never to blame for them… though that did remind her she had to deal with a certain Cardin Winchester at her earliest convenience. Perhaps she'd test out how painful exploding from the inside is… no, that's too sadistic… but, for Winter…

Weiss sighed as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, feeling arms around her body. She sighed, feeling Ruby clearly behind her. Muttering about being the 'big spoon', Ruby snuggled up to Weiss, holding her. Normally, Weiss would have struck anyone who dared to imply that, but it wasn't like Ruby had much of an understanding of the sorts of things that came out of her mouth. She sighed, drifting off to sleep and feeling sleep claim her.

The next morning, Winter was standing in front of Weiss in a handmaiden's outfit, Ruby standing beside her in an identical outfit. A difference between them was that Winter was wearing a white bow in her hair and Ruby a red one. Weiss walked around them, inspecting their outfits, straightening them where they needed it.

"Your outfits are up to par," She said, clasping her hands behind her back. "I expect your duties to be complete by day's end or there will be consequences."

"Yes, mistress," Ruby nodded.

"That's princess, dolt," Weiss flicked Ruby's nose. The crimsonette pouted, twitching her nose as she looked at her owner.

"That goes double for you, Winter," Weiss said.

"What, are you gonna tie me up and do naughty things to me?" Winter prodded with a mischievous grin. "Been there, done that."

"I will prevent you from having any sort of fun whatsoever," Weiss said. "I'm sure you're aware of the various tools one can buy in Vale."

"I got friends coming over," Winter said. "Can it wait until after they leave?"

"Your friends will only come over if you behave yourself," Weiss said. "I may be your sister, but I am also in charge of you and you will behave as such."

"Man, are you on the r—" Winter started before a fist covered with ice collided with her cheek, knocking her into the bed.

"You will hold your tongue or I shall seal it," Weiss said in a commanding tone.

"Oh, you're upset I almost said something that would huwt youw widdwe feewings?" Winter stood up, rubbing her cheek. "Big sissy's still got a big stick up her ass."

Weiss gave a yell, throwing another punch. This one, however, was blocked by Winter, who was wearing a sort of Ice armor all over her body.

"Let's do this!" Winter grinned. She punched Weiss in the gut, sending her flying through the door and into the hallway. Ruby, gasping in amazement, followed suit and moved over to where they were beginning their fight. Weiss summoned her blade of ice, Winter summoning a blade that looked like some cartoon Ruby remembered watching with someone.

"I see you have stuck with your training," Weiss said, stepping closer.

"Nope," Winter swung her sword over her shoulder. "I haven't trained a day in my life."

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, moving over to Winter and looking over her weapon and armor. "It's such an intricate weapon and it's so cool looking! You're pretty awesome Winter! Though, not as awesome as Weiss!"

"Good save," Weiss said, looking at her. "Now, step out of the way."

"But, you guys shouldn't fight," Ruby stood in between them. "It's not nice."

"This doesn't concern you," Weiss said.

"You're my mistress and she's my friend," Ruby said.

"Aww, we're friends," Winter grinned.

"Sisters bicker," Weiss said. "It is how it works."

"I never bickered with my cousin and she was like my sister." Ruby said. She then looked shocked at her own statement. "Wait, I have a cousin?"

"You have a cousin?" Winter asked. "What's she like? Is she cute?"

"Cool down, you horndog," Weiss punched Winter in the back of the head. "Now, Ruby, I want you to tell me all you know."

"I… I can't remember," Ruby looked down, slumping over. I just… I don't remember much from before I was taken to prison… I'm sorry, mistress."

"Do not apologize to me," Weiss said. "You are in no way in need of one. Now, you will come with me and we will talk it out."

Weiss and Winter dispelled their ice as Weiss led Ruby to the bed, acting gently with her.

"Take all the time you need," Weiss said. "We will wait for you."

"I… I don't know," Ruby felt tears run down her face. I remember my mom, but no one else…"

"It is alright," Weiss said, walking toward the door. "You will be alright. Perhaps we can take a trip to your home."

"You can tell where I'm from?" Ruby asked.

"You are either from Menagerie or Vale," Weiss said. "But, we will be going to Vale. There is an outbreak of a group of mongrels that call themselves the White Fang. We will head to Vale and search for information."

"Yes, princess," Ruby nodded. She stood and looked at Weiss before hugging her. Weiss sighed, accepting it.

 _In Patch—two weeks later_

"What do you mean there's someone here who claims to be her father?" Yang asked over the phone. "I thought you weren't going to let them know she was here."

"I'm sorry, Yang," Chief Port said. "Unfortunately, they discovered that she had made it here. We made no mention of it, but it seems she's found out. Be very, very careful and do not let her out of the house. It is not safe for her."

"Right," Yang said, glancing over at Pyrrha, who gained a look of worry on her face. "That might be a problem…"

"What?" Port asked. "How so?"

"She's off with Blake," Yang said. "Blake went to take a look around while she was in disguise, but Neo tagged along. I tried to stop her, but she was already gone."

"Well, she's safe with Blake," Pyrrha sighed. In the time Blake had been there, Pyrrha had to admit she'd grown on her. Blake was very polite and sophisticated. She even taught Yang how to be more responsible. It only made sense for the princess of a kingdom to be well-mannered, she supposed. But, at least Blake had more than made up for breaking into their home. She had helped them in odd ways, but at least she was very polite.

"Yeah," Yang said. "Hopefully, Blake doesn't have to pull out those weird tricks she knows."

"Hopefully," Pyrrha sighed. "I told her those were dangerous."

"Yeah, but since no one in this own uses any sort of supernatural powers, she'll only stand out," Yang said.

"That's exactly what she doesn't need," Pyrrha said. "She needs to blend in. She's only resting here while they stop searching for her. But, the fact of the matter is she needs to be safer."

 _With Blake_

"What did I teach you about stowing away with me?" Blake asked, glancing down at the child. Her frame absolutely dwarfed Neo's, the small child barely coming up to her knees. It was quite interesting that she had taken a liking to her. Of course, she also knew she was heading to Velvet's.

Neo gave no response, climbing up Blake's leg and onto her back now that she was already found out. She held on, burying her face behind Blake's hair. The Faunus sighed. She knew Yang was going to be very unhappy, but she also knew that she would understand that she wasn't going to do anything.

Blake found it quite odd she was listening to a human like this. Not that she disrespected them, but she felt a strange trust in Yang she rarely felt. And, she seemed to know Summer, which could give her some leads as to where Ruby might be.

"We are here," Blake said as they arrived at the house. The first thing Blake noticed was the piece of paper taped to the door which read "If yoo ar unfashinabul, go way!" Blake raised an eyebrow at this. She was aware of who wrote it, having noticed her on every time Velvet had come over to Yang's place. However, she hadn't been to Velvet's house, so she was unaware of how she behaved at home.

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. A voice was heard from inside the house.

"Are you fashionable?" It called.

"Coco Adel Scarlatina," a voice was heard alongside the first. "You come back from that door. I will answer the door."

The door opened to reveal Velvet, who looked at Blake with some surprise.

"H-Hello, your highness," She said.

"I am here for a chat," Blake said.

"Well… come on in," Velvet nodded as she stepped aside. Blake entered the house, glancing around. Her eyes settled on a picture of Velvet standing next to a giant of a man. Even if Blake were on her tiptoes, she couldn't reach his head. Her eyes widened slightly at this, genuine surprise on her face that one could be so large, especially a human.

"He's my husband," Velvet said. "And, yes, he's definitely… proportionate."

Blake's jaw dropped as she stared at the rabbit Faunus. Velvet simply smiled at this. Blake turned her attention to Neo, who she realized was still on her back.

"Neo, go play with Coco," Blake ushered Neo off of her back and over to Coco.

"We must make you look more fashionable," Coco took Neo's hand, ushering her into her room.

"I take it you are not here to simply talk about the weather," Velvet said.

"I would like your help," Blake said. "It is not a demand. I would simply like you to assist me."

"What could I possibly assist you with?" Velvet asked.

"I want to find Ruby," Blake said. "In fact, I came here to look for her before I decided to reside with Yang temporarily. The problem is, I'm not sure where else to go."

"Ruby as in Ruby Rose?" Velvet asked.

"The same," Blake nodded.

"I have a couple of friends who can help as well," Velvet said. "They'll be very helpful. I'm not sure when we can begin our search, but do you wish to abandon Yang like that?"

"I don't want them involved," Blake said. "They will be safer if I don't let them go."

"I understand," Velvet said. "Well, we will begin in a few weeks. I can't go now. Not until my husband returns."

"Understood," Blake nodded.

 _With Coco and Neo_

"We must make you look fashionable today," Coco held up a blazer to Neo, who pouted as she was subjected to the fashion consultation. Coco seemed absorbed in the aspect of it. She had Neo try on several outfits that were very differing and Neo politely and wordlessly told Coco she wasn't interested.

Coco nodded, sitting on her bed.

"Can I tell you something unfashionable?" She asked the ice cream haired girl.

Neo sat next to her, looking at her with concern.

"I don't have very many friends," Coco said. "I don't think they like me very much. Mom says that I just haven't tried hard enough…"

Neo took Coco's hand and gave her a smile. Coco looked at it, latching onto her with a hug.

"Thank you!" She said. "You're the most fashionable person I know. I love having fun with you."

Neo held Coco back, leaning close and giving two words quieter than a whisper, but loud enough to be heard.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Well, I'm sure we'll find out some interesting things in the next chapter. This one's a little short because I'm getting my bearings. The next one will be longer and will have more in it. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
